Wildcat
by Eleven Roses
Summary: *FINISHED* Danielle wants a job, any job. What she didn't expect was that this new job would lead to a dream come true, and that it would turn her into the WWE's new
1. For Someone Who's In Need Of A Good Job....

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWF, or any of the wrestlers in this story. Are you surprised? I do own Danielle and a few other people... so no taking them. Don't sue me either, if I had the money to pay you- don't you think I'd have bought the whole company? *evil grin* Oh, and I'm only putting this once. If you read the story except the first chapter, you don't deserve to see this wonderful bit of disclaimer. :)  
  
SEPTEMBER 1996  
  
This has got to be the most fake bunch of people I've ever seen, I wonder if any of them have any other function besides breathing. Especially that receptionist. Like she doesn't notice I've been sitting here for twenty minutes, waiting for her to call me in for my damn appointment. What a ditz: "Hello, would you like me to put you on hold? One moment please!" How do people like her survive the gene pool, anyway?  
  
"Ms. Smith? That can take you in now."  
  
Reality came back in an instant, and she looked up with sarcastic eyes. "Already? Thanks," she said, flashing the receptionist a cocky grin as she walked past. She had expected- no, she had hoped for- a reply, but none came. Fine, she thought, ruin any chance of fun for me today.  
  
She walked down the hallway, plain and covered with advertising posters, stopping to look at the ones that caught her attention. She was in no hurry to get to the office- she doubted they were in a hurry to interview her- and it wouldn't make any difference to her if she was late. Or later. This building was as boring as the people in it.  
  
They have see-through doors. Whose idea was that? Well, I guess they don't want any secrets.... yeah, right. That kind of policy must be great for their business.  
  
The name on the door was McMahon- this was the room she was looking for. She tried the knob. Locked. What the hell is going on here? Did the receptionist try to pull something on her? Maybe she wasn't as dead as she appeared to be. One more sharp twist on the doorknob. Yes, it was still locked.  
  
"Vince is in a meeting. Are you Ms. Smith?"  
  
She turned and met a tall man, about her age, who gave her a friendly smile. A little too friendly, she thought, time to deflate his good time. "Yes, I am. Are you his secretary? I was told to be in his office." Another showing of her grin, and the man gave her an oddly amused look.  
  
He gave her an intrigued smile and offered a hand. "I'm his son. It's nice to meet you too." She shook his hand reluctantly, giving him a suspicious look. "I can take you to the free meeting room- he'll be in shortly to interview you." He nodded past her and started walking down the hallway.  
  
She followed him silently, still looking at the posters. Well, I've found one person in the building who has a sense of humour and isn't dead inside- not quite. And, on the plus side, he's got a nice ass. She couldn't help but grin a little, just enough that the corners of her mouth twitched.  
  
"I think you're the only one who finds this place funny." He had stopped and was looking at her with a small smile.  
  
Does he ever stop smiling at people? Hate to let you know, but you're the only one who's enjoying this. "I wasn't laughing at this place- nothing in here is the least bit funny... or even alive." She shook her head and glanced at another poster before meeting his eyes again, who cares if he's got no clue what I'm talking about? He looked at her, eyes a deep, thoughtful brown, and she didn't give him a chance to reply.  
  
"Anyway, is this the meeting room you were talking about?"  
  
He nodded and took his eyes from hers, his heart was racing and she knew it- something about her always did that to people and she never minded. "Yeah, go on in." He opened the door for her- oh, what a gentlemen, she thought dryly- and she stepped inside.  
  
Must've been a quick meeting, hadn't this guy just told her it would be a while? There was Mr. McMahon, and the three other men in the room didn't matter to her. He was the boss, the one she had to convince into giving her a job- another meaningless task she'd hate but do long enough to make a couple of paychecks. Then she'd probably move again, maybe to California this time- if she could get the cash.  
  
"Good afternoon, you must be Ms. Smith. I'm Vince McMahon..." He shook her hand strongly and proceeded to introduce all the men in the room. She merely nodded, she didn't care about their names, and gave him a slight smile.  
  
I'm really starting to hate being called Ms. Smith. Why don't they just call me Danielle? Hell, I'll even let somebody call me Cassidy without bitching them out. "Just call me Danielle," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, Danielle." Vince said pleasantly. "Now, we've got a lot of questions to ask you. We don't use plain forms here at Titan Sports, it's better if we hear your own answers." She nodded- this was so pointless- and ignored his son's eyes. Maybe I should've listened to what his name was, I've got a feeling I'll see him again.  
  
"First, we'll need your basic personal profile. What's the name on your birth certificate?" She gave him an odd look, why was that important?, and he gave her a quick explanation. "We do a basic background check on our employee's, just to make sure-"  
  
"To make sure I'm not a psycho who just wants to jump your body builder wrestlers?" His eyes went wider, and she gave him her crooked grin.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it," he said uncomfortably. "Can you tell me your full name?"  
  
She grinned still and held back a laugh- this just might be a fun afternoon after all. "Cassidy Danielle Smith," she said, leaning back in her chair. "I'm Canadian all the way, have no children, am desperate for a paycheck, and don't you dare ask me if this is my natural hair colour."  
  
That caught him off guard, and she heard one of the other men cough nervously. "That's certainly nice to know," he said after a pause. "Well, what do you have for specialized education? We need to decide what use you could be here at WWF Inc."  
  
She paused for a second, nothing was going to get him off his planned speech. And, specialized education? "I've never been to college, if that's what you're asking."  
  
"What about high school?" he asked.  
  
"Grade eleven," she said with a smirk. "School and me didn't agree." There goes all the good jobs, I'll probably get stuck doing something like cleaning. Maybe this interview wasn't the best idea I've ever had...  
  
"That's going to present quite a problem, Ms. Smith," Vince McMahon said, giving one of the men a shake of his head. She couldn't tell if it was funny or disappointing, so she didn't react to it. "We'll call you if anything comes up, but I wouldn't wait by the phone."  
  
She raised one eyebrow at him, and had to bite her tongue to keep from replying how she wanted. "Thank you for the wonderful interview," she said sarcastically. "I'll let myself out." And with that, she stood up and walked out- jobless but still with her pride.  
  
Walking past those advertising posters again, she actually noticed some of the names. Stone Cold Steve Austin- some bald beer seller who needed a good workout; The Undertaker- a huge morbid looking tattoo freak; maybe not getting a job here wasn't a bad thing. Besides, she could probably find another job in the next few weeks.  
  
The receptionist watched her walk out, with a smirk that Danielle wouldn't look at. She was agitated and walked fast, but was stopped in the parking lot by a firm hand on her shoulder. Turning, she met Vince's son again, who gave her a nervous grin.  
  
His hair looks messed up- did he run after me? She gave him a curious look and studied his short brown hair. "Can I help you?" she said, resting one hand on her hip and raising her right eyebrow.  
  
"You... you didn't give them a contact number, in case they need to call you about a job." He gave her a piece of paper and a pen, and his constant grin relaxed.  
  
"They won't need it....ah... what's your name again?" She knew Mr. McMahon had said it during the- very short- interview, but she couldn't think of what it was.  
  
He offered his hand again, and she shook it cautiously- she really didn't like everyone shaking her hand. "Shane, and I wouldn't be so sure they won't call you. There are a lot of positions available, but most of them are very..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Pointless? Boring?" she offered, then took the paper from him and quickly wrote her name and number on it. He laughed and took it- and he read it, don't get too excited and call me- and put it into his suit pocket. "Nice meeting you, Shane," she said with a nod, and then got into her car.  
  
OCTOBER 1996  
  
Danielle hadn't heard from anyone at the Florida branch of Titan Sports. Not that she was surprised at all, and she already been able to get another job. It wasn't her dream- what kind of weirdo would actually want to work in a convenience store?- but it was going to pay the bills. She could still stay in Miami; she was starting to enjoy the people, places, and the very warm weather; and she'd had little trouble finding an apartment when she first arrived.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself with a sigh. Sometimes she really hated the way her life went- especially in the job search. Maybe if she had only...never mind, she had to get ready for work.  
  
Casual black pants hugged her hips and made her long legs seem slimmer. She was wearing a pair of red pumps- her favorite shoes- and they made soft thumps on the plain floor as she walked back into the bedroom. She wore a sleeveless red shirt that moved with her and exposed her tattoo. She only had one, the Canadian flag, and it was on her upper right arm.  
  
Her entire body was tall and lean, almost like a swimmer but with more curves- something she never complained about. She was about 5'10 the last time she checked, and she looked like an athlete despite not working out.  
  
She had her hair- a long mane of amazingly red hair that no one believed was natural- pulled into a ponytail and then in many small braids. Her lipstick was a matching shade of red that brought out her pouted lips. Lost people were amazed by her looks, but nothing compared to when they first saw her eyes. They were a deep, electric blue, another colour that people wouldn't believe. She could sometimes make people stop and stare at her eyes, one coy bat of her lashes and they were hooked. She could tell Shane McMahon has been attracted to her eyes- but she ignored that. Of all the things she didn't need right now, a business man headed the top of that list.  
  
Picking up a necklace from the dresser, Danielle clasped it around her neck as the finishing touch. A small silver heart around her neck, and it matched the ring she always wore on her left hand- a sterling silver birth stone ring. Her birthday was July 23rd, 1975, making her 21 and wearing a small ruby.  
  
She was just opening the door to leave when the phone rang. Should I go back and answer it- and be late for work? Or, should I just go to the store and they can call back later? She grinned, hell with work, it should only take me a few minutes. I'll probably be late anyway, unless I can get across town in five minutes.  
  
By the time she got to the phone, it was on it's fourth ring. They must be very desperate, she thought as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she said, pulling her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and getting one out.  
  
"Is this Ms. Danielle Smith?" It was a rough man's voice, very commanding and serious, and she knew she'd heard it before. It wasn't anyone she really knew, maybe just an acquaintance...  
  
"Yes, it is. Who's this?" That was voice was so familiar, she thought, holding the cigarette between her lips and searching for a lighter. Where did I put that damn thing?  
  
"This is Vince McMahon, from Titan Sports. We had an interview about a month ago, and a position on our crew had just opened up."  
  
Her mouth fell open, and her cigarette fell to the floor. They're actually calling me about a job- Vince himself? This has got to be a joke... "Mr. McMahon," she said in shock. "I wasn't expected a call back, you must be very desperate for employee's."  
  
He chuckled. "We didn't expect to call you back," he said bluntly. "But, there's a job open, we've had few applications- and surprisingly, you were the best out of them."  
  
She let out a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! First, I get a call from you- instead of your charming receptionist, and now you're offering me a job?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "I'll admit it's unusual. Marie, the receptionist, is up to her ears in papers already, and I decided to call you myself to save time."  
  
Danielle nodded, even if he couldn't see it. "What position are we talking about, anyway? Just so you know, I'm already employed- so I won't be leaving my job right now... unless it's worth it." Now, where'd that smoke of mine go? And the lighter...  
  
"For someone who's in need of a good job- you're being quite picky."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "And for someone who needs employee's- you're being quite a smart ass." Grinning, she bent and picked up her cigarette and dusted it off. That'll show him.  
  
Mr.McMahon laughed again. "You've got a lot of spunk, and I think you'll fit in nicely with the WWF if you watch that mouth of yours."  
  
"You still haven't told me what job we're talking about, Mr. McMahon." She finally found her lighter, and she lit her cigarette with ease. "Will I need all of my high school qualifications for this kind of work?"  
  
"You'll be assembling and disassembling the wrestling ring, along with some other backstage odd jobs."  
  
Way to deflate my balloon, she thought. The next thing through her mind was: What do I have to lose? It couldn't possibly pay worse than this job. She smiled. "You've got yourself a deal. When do I start?" 


	2. Anyone Ever Tell You How To Fight Fair?

Author's Note: I forgot to mention, this story's PG13 rating is for language. Not so much for this chapter, but other one's. Also, I want to say now that I don't have a clue who the champions were in 1998, 1999, and I'm still confused on them now. *grin* So, I made it all up. Enjoy.  
  
NOVEMBER 1998  
  
It was two years later, and Danielle was still working as a ring constructor. She didn't mind- she was very willing to hold her own- and the constant other small jobs kept her from getting bored. She was only hired to set-up and take apart the ring, but it paid good enough and she definitely enjoyed the extra money if she took on another job for a few weeks.  
  
Danielle wouldn't have stayed in that job for so long if it wasn't interesting. She needed change, she needed excitement, and she was surprised to find it there. Sure, her actual job bored her to the point of insanity, but the entire backstage feel - she couldn't think of words to describe it- was amazing.  
  
She stayed at the arena's and watched the live shows whenever she could. As a result, she'd become a friend to most of the "baby-faces", "heels", and- her favorites- the bitches. These were some of the most comical people she'd ever met, despite many of them lacking necks and having attitude problems. Attitude problems that were worse than her own.  
  
One of her favorite people was Charles Wright, known to all of the WWF fans as "The Godfather." He was a charmer- funny as hell too- and his nightly "hoe train" was a source of constant amusement. He was one of the first wrestlers she'd met, and they had become instant friends. She would tease him before his matches, and he would brag afterwards. True to his persona's name- in a way- he was the closest to a father figure she'd ever known.  
  
Sean Morley, what couldn't Danielle say about him? His on-screen personality of "Val Venus"- a complete ladies man- couldn't be any more like him. They were both flirts too, which made for some very interesting days and some unbelievable chemistry. They had a brief romance when she started working two years back- something that was explosive while it lasted but had quickly blown out. Now, they were nothing more that friends... no matter what everyone liked to believe.  
  
Even with those two characters, her favorite wrestlers on-screen had to be Glen Jacobs and Mark Calloway, other wise known as Kane and The Undertaker. They were brothers on tv- friends in reality- and they both portrayed tortured souls. Very violent, extremely tall, tortured souls. It made for a good show every week.  
  
Danielle was watching the show at that very moment, another night of WWF Raw Is War. It had just started, and she was standing with a group of people around one television. The first match was going on- she didn't know who either of the wrestlers were- and all she knew was that it was incredibly dull. She walked away from them and started toward the dressings room- she still had time to talk to The Godfather before his match.  
  
To her surprise, she met him in the hallway talking to none other than Vince McMahon. They were heavy in discussion, and Vince was waving his arms in frustration.  
  
"What did she do to break her arm?! We needed her for the show tonight!" Vince was really having a fit, and The Godfather looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really, man, it's not a problem. All she had to do was pull some guy's leg- we can find hundreds of other hoes who can do that!" He grinned and gave Danielle a big grin. "I mean, even Dani here could do it," he teased.  
  
Danielle stopped and raised one eyebrow. "Did you just call me a hoe?" she questioned, putting one hand on her hip and giving her most intimidating stare.  
  
Vince looked at her and shook his head, but slowly stopped. Then, he started grinning. Right then, Danielle knew something was going on. "I don't like the look in your eyes," she said curiously. "Especially after he just called me a hoe." Neither one of them said a word, they just looked at each other. Now they're really starting to freak me out, Danielle thought. "Anyone home? What's all the fuss about?"  
  
"I just had an idea." Vince stated. She gave him a blank look- Yeah, that just cleared up everything. "Our main 'escort' this evening won't be here. She played a very crucial part- she was supposed to interfere and help win the match."  
  
Danielle sighed. "Wonderful story, really, Mr. McMahon. Real tear-jerker."  
  
"He wants you to fill in for my hoe," The Godfather stated bluntly. "It's not much to do- but it's more fun than you think."  
  
"That sounded so wrong... but I'll let it slide." She laughed, and then looked at Vince. "You're seriously thinking of letting me go out there?" She paused and thought for a second. "That's a great idea! What do I have to do?" She was grinning- this sounded like fun. After all, how hard could it be to parade around as a hoe and help The Godfather cheat?  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was harder than she thought. Not the part where she had to help The Godfather cheat- she understood that right away and had no problems with it- but the outfit. Especially the shoes, if you could call them that.  
  
"How am I supposed to walk in these damn things?!" she said, immediately after trying them on. They were black and had the highest heels she'd ever seen- and they expected her to balance on them? "They make me taller than both of you!" Almost, but not quite. She really didn't know how she made it to the ring that night.  
  
The rest of the outfit didn't bother her, it was nothing that she wouldn't wear on a regular day. Well... a regular day where she dressed like a hoe in lace and velvet. All red, of course. But it did look nice- very revealing, like the other four 'escorts'- especially the skirt. In fact, after she thought about it for a while, it almost looked like someone's negligee. Definitely something to wonder about, she thought with a snicker.  
  
Danielle was soon out waiting behind the curtain with The Godfather and his other ladies. The women looked to be a lot younger than her, even though she was only 23 years old. They were giggling and chattering on- with the occasional primping of hair- and it was really starting to annoy her.  
  
"Bite your tongue, Dani." The Godfather grinned at her and adjusted one of his gold chains. He knew her too well- better than anyone else- and he was thinking the same thing.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather do other, more violent things. Don't you agree?" She gave him a crooked grin and inspected her knuckles casually.  
  
"Save that energy for your big leg-pull, we're just about ready to go out." He walked up closer to the curtain, and his music started. "Nervous?" he asked with a grin, taking her arm and pulling her out onto the stage.  
  
Grinning, Danielle watched him strut around and flaunt his chain and adjust the feather in his hat. "Not the least," she said, letting him twirl her around once.  
  
They started toward the ring, and Danielle was in awe. The roar of all those people was deafening, and it made her nervous and filled her with an intense rush at the same time. The fans were screaming and so many of them had signs. She tried to read them but almost tripped, and she swore she could hear The Godfather laugh.  
  
She could also hear the whistles as she got closer to the wrestling ring. The Godfather held the ropes for her, and -before she knew it- she was in the ring. Actually in the ring. It felt incredible, but she didn't mind when she went back outside- by the barrier. It made her nervous to be in his spotlight, and she was actually glad that they didn't wait around for The Godfather's customary 'speech.'  
  
Once she was outside the ring with the other hoes, The Godfather's opponent came to the ring and the match began. Vince had told her to "be supportive and cheer him on," so that's what she did. Danielle hollered and cheered for him, so much so that it took her surprise when he was thrown out of the ring.  
  
She saw his body going through the air and she ran out of the way, she couldn't believe that someone could throw The Godfather like that. He was a big man, but his opponent was strong. Soon, they were both brawling outside the ring, and the people at ringside were cheering as loud as possible.  
  
I could definitely get used to this, Danielle thought- while faking a concerned look at him. It's so funny, how can these other people keep from laughing? She had already become adjusted to wrestling, and she knew how fake it was.  
  
The Godfather was being pinned, and Danielle didn't hesitate. She went to the ring and grabbed one laced boot- she would always remember how that felt- and pulled the opponent away from The Godfather. Now, he got up and clotheslined the other wrestler, and Danielle cheered again. The Godfather pinned the smaller man and won, and he escorted her backstage.  
  
It seemed deathly quiet when they got back behind the black curtains. She couldn't hear the fans much anymore, she was surprised that she could miss it already. Those fans, she thought with a grin, they're addictive.  
  
Vince congratulated her, and she was still smiling when she got back to the woman's dressing room. Sitting on the bench, she immediately kicked her shoes off. They hit the opposite wall with a satisfying thunk.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and a tentative voice called out to her with a slightly teasing tone. "You're not trashing the place for celebration, are you?"  
  
Danielle laughed and opened the door, meeting Shane McMahon's eyes. Well, at least she would've met them if he was looking at her eyes. She still had her red hoe outfit on, and he couldn't stop a smirk.  
  
"I'm just abusing my heels- you've been warned." She let him in and he took a relaxed position on the bench. "So, what's up O-Mac? Did you bring me 76 trombones to celebrate?"  
  
He gave her a lazy grin and studied her with dark brown eyes. "Not exactly." Danielle moved and sat down next to him. "I watched the last match," he continued, "You did an awesome job."  
  
"Yeah, raa raa Godfather. I'm all giggles and cheers," she said sarcastically. "But, I actually enjoyed it. The fan are so loud, and I never noticed how big that arena actually is! It's so much better than watching it on tv!"  
  
Shane laughed. "How'd you like to do it again?" She paused and gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm serious, Vince really thinks you'd do good in a match. Would you consider it?"  
  
"Of course I would! What kind of watch, and when? How am I supposed to fight? Do I get to win?" She couldn't keep the shine out of her eyes- she'd love to be in a match, win or lose. But, she grinned, winning would definitely be sweeter.  
  
"I'm not sure yet- I'll have to get some of the details worked out with him," Shane explained. "If you want, I can meet you tomorrow, maybe for lunch, and tell you all the details?"  
  
He was giving her his most charming smile, and Danielle sighed. "So smooth, Shane. I almost didn't catch that double meaning there. No date." He faked a shocked look and lowered his eyebrows at her. "I'm not changing my mind," she said stubbornly. "I can just ask Vince myself."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll tell you anything new tomorrow morning- okay?" She nodded, and he stood up and went for the door. "Way to shoot me down, Dani. I'll see you later." And with that, he was out the door.  
  
Danielle sighed and started to change back into her normal clothes. Shane just didn't get it- he never did. She only felt like a friend around him; nothing more, nothing less. She liked her men more aggressive anyway, with an edge, and that wasn't him either. And besides, she added to herself, his father's the owner of the entire company. It would be like a damn death wish for her- she wasn't willing to risk a good job over him.  
  
She never did worry too much about dating. If she had some fool who wanted to buy her dinner and tell her there were stars in her eyes- more power to him. She'd enjoy the meal, have a fun time, get what she wanted out of the relationship- and then move on when it got boring. Or too serious, especially if the 'love' word got into the mix. Danielle really didn't like that word, she really didn't like the concept to begin with. And Shane, well, she could see him easily falling head over heels.  
  
She did have a heart, and she knew it was in his best interests too if they weren't more than friends. I'd hurt him, she thought, and I don't want to be that much of a bitch to him. He deserves better.  
  
After she was finished changing, Danielle went back to the rest of the dressing rooms to look for The Godfather. She was just walking past another plain, nameless door when someone swept him up into a bear hug from behind.  
  
She heard a man's laughter, rich and familiar, and he swung her around in the hallway. "I've been looking for you- you little leg puller!"  
  
Danielle let out a laugh when she realized who it was. "Very funny, Sean. You know you're jealous of my moves!" He laughed again and set her down, then turned her to face him.  
  
"Especially your not-so-nice ones," Sean- known as Val Venus- said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder a shove, but he could see she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, just shut up!" Danielle said, now shaking her head. "Have you seen the Hoe Train conductor anywhere?"  
  
Val laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Didn't get enough of him on tv?" She gave him the middle finger, and he cleared his throat. "Actually, he's already gone for the night. You'll have to catch him tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and started down the hallway. "Thanks, babe," she said, continuing their flirtation. It was something they always did, probably most of the reason why people thought they were a couple. Not anymore, she thought, that bubble curst long ago.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I hate morning. Whoever gets up willingly before 10am should be shot and put out of their misery. Danielle yawned and slowly turned the coffee cup in her hands, contemplating going back to bed. After all, she agreed with herself, she could talk to Shane- or Vince- and The Godfather later that day. Or even tomorrow, if she wanted to. Almost on cue, she saw Shane out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He walked over and sat next to her, smiling. Danielle looked at him and shook her head. "Morning people, you make me sick."  
  
Laughing, he stretched one arm across the table lazily and grinned. "I love you too, Dani. I've got good news, so just drink your caffeine and listen." She looked at him curiously, and he ran one hand through his dark brown- almost black- hair. "I was talking to Vince last night, and we've thought of a little storyline you might like. Picture this," he said with a dramatic pause. "A handicap match- one side consisting of The Godfather and you." He looked at the grin on her face and continued. "Downside is that you only get one match. No more- it's a one day contract."  
  
"So?" was Danielle's immediate reply. "It sounds great."  
  
He gave her a disbelieving look and shook his head slightly. "You don't even want to know the details? Vince and I have it all planned out."  
  
She took a slow drink of coffee and studied his face. "Sure, tell me everything."  
  
"Alright," Shane said, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking around the hotel's breakfast room. So luxurious, he thought, and almost unbelievable. He had a feeling Danielle would be seeing this again. "Your match is scheduled for next Monday, if everyone agrees. Ken Shamrock- that's the guy The Godfather beat last night- is going to have a real fit over it, claiming he got cheated... with your help. So, he'll demand a handicap match, and you two will accept. It's simple really."  
  
"And, then that's it? The whole problem is resolved?" Danielle said, it just didn't seem believable. But, this was wrestling they were talking about.  
  
Shane gave her a serious look. "I told you, Dani, it's only one match. You're not becoming a real wrestler, it's one night and a few minutes." She looked disappointed- but she should be grateful. "Think about it, and let Vince know ASAP, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she said softly, and he got up to leave. He was halfway across the room before she called after him.  
  
"Shane?" He turned and gave her a bored look. "Do me and The Godfather win?"  
  
He laughed, and he winked at her once before leaving.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I could definitely get used to this! I mean, I didn't ever have to train or work out or anything!" Danielle said, leaning against the wall with the lazy arrogance of a cat. She looked over at The Godfather and grinned.  
  
"That's because you aren't doing and actual wrestling," he said bluntly. "So, I expect some damn good motivational cheering."  
  
Danielle laughed, but then The Godfather's music started and she froze. "Okay, here goes nothing," she whispered. They started the long to the ring, and every footstep echoed in her head. There were so many rows when she'd set up the ring, but now they were filled with screaming and chanting people. A very nice change, she added to herself.  
  
She had no practice in wrestling, and she wasn't supposed to fight anyway. The Godfather was going to do all the work- they all knew that- while she was supposed to look pretty and cheer. Maybe do another cheat move and slap the other wrestler- which she now remembered was Ken Shamrock- because it was only a two-on-one match.  
  
They were at the ring, and she found it much easier to get through the ropes. Danielle was wearing leather pants instead of a mini-skirt, so tonight she could actually move. Ken Shamrock was already in the ring, and he was doing the intimidating thing very well- considering that she'd just seen him backstage laughing and being... well, sane.  
  
The match started, and Shamrock immediately tackled The Godfather. Funny, she thought, it looks more painful when you're closer. Shamrock was now kicking The Godfather in the side, and Danielle remembered what to do. She leaned in over the ropes and called out to him, grinning.  
  
"Hey Shamrock!" she yelled. "Anyone ever tell you how to fight fair?" He turned and looked at her, and she could hear the fans behind her started to holler when he advanced on her. She feigned surprise, and he grabbed a fistful of red hair. I didn't think it would hurt this much!  
  
He gave it a quick pull, and she opened her eyes long enough to see The Godfather standing up behind him- poised and ready to attack. Shamrock finally let go of her hair, and she had to grin again as she slapped him. Hard too, right across the cheek.  
  
He turned away from her, and The Godfather made his move. A few strong punches and Ken Shamrock was in the corner, getting his turn at being kicked in the stomach. He slowly slid to the mat, and Danielle cheered. This was more fun than just being a pretty faced hoe outside the ring any day.  
  
It was over too fast, but they still won. Danielle raised The Godfather's hand in victory- he would say he lifted hers- and they walked out of the ring proudly. Cheering followed them, slowly blurring but leaving an imprint in her mind forever. 


	3. This Is Who I'm Going To Be

AN- A little language in this one, not much though. Also, I have a little random question for you: Is Danielle coming off good, or is she too much of a bitch? Let me know, ok?  
  
DECEMBER 1998  
  
The rest of November, and part of December, went back to normal for Danielle. She kept doing her old job- plus the other odd ones- and didn't do anymore wrestling matches... for a while.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist me!" Danielle said with a grin and a laugh. She was in Vince McMahon's office, and he wanted to discuss the possibility of her doing a few more matches. "Have you asked The Godfather about it yet?"  
  
Vince gave her a serious look and picked up a pen from his desk. "Your matches won't be with The Godfather." She raised her eyebrows at him, and he handed her a picture of Joanie Laurer, the best female wrestler in the business. She fought her own fights as Chyna, and she was a huge success. "As you know, Chyna's the best of the best right now. We want to give her some more believable competition."  
  
"What exactly are you talking about? She could kick my ass- no problem. I wouldn't be much of a challenge to her." Danielle was speaking the truth- they both knew that Chyna had been working out and training for years.  
  
Vince nodded. "That's true, as of right now. But, that can easily be changed." He paused and gave her a serious look. "The fans really took to you- especially your match with The Godfather. I've spoke to some people, and it's very possible for you to become a wrestler."  
  
Danielle let out a shocked laugh. "You mean an actual wrestler? Not just one of those ditzy sidekicks? But, how? I have no experience!"  
  
"Yes, your own wrestler. I don't think anyone would take you on as a sidekick." He laughed and leaned back in his chair casually. "We're going to train you, Danielle. It will definitely be a good investment... if we get your full cooperation."  
  
"Why wouldn't I cooperate? I have nothing to lose here!" She couldn't believe what he was saying, it was like a dream. They were offering her an amazing job, and she could get that rush- like from her match with The Godfather- every week!  
  
"There are certain... stipulations that I've added to your contract."  
  
"Such as?" Danielle said, giving him a confused yet wary look.  
  
"Well, for one, you've definitely got to do a lot of working out, and you'll need to go through the basic training. And, of course, you'll have to quit smoking." He saw her eyebrows raise and he gave her a serious look. "And, I mean completely quit."  
  
She sighed. "C'mon, you can't be serious! I've been smoking since I was 16, and you expect me to suddenly quit?"  
  
"It's unhealthy, it's disgusting, and you will quit if you want this opportunity." He gave her a serious look. "There are a million quitting plans out there, Danielle. I'm sure you'll have no problem."  
  
What a choice, Danielle thought. Smoking or wrestling. My 7 year addictive habit, or a possible career in a very fun business. She looked at the wall, at all the posters of Vince's superstars. I wonder what my face would look like on one of those... She slowly smirked, this is such an easy choice. "Fine, no more smoking. Any other miracles you'd like me to do?"  
  
He gave her another serious look and grinned, he knew she wouldn't like this next idem. "You've got to finish high school."  
  
She froze. "Hell no."  
  
"Just hear me out for a minute! It won't be that hard, you know you could do it." She rolled her eyes, and he leaned across the desk. "It shouldn't take you more than a few months if I set it up through correspondence, which I will do."  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. "Let me get this straight- you want me to finish high school? Haven't you realized that I'm not that brilliant, and school was a bitch to me? I can do the training, smoking's no problem- but school?"  
  
"Yes, school," Vince said in frustration. "It isn't that much to it. Just consider the possibilities!"  
  
Danielle sat in silence. "There's always a downside, isn't there?"  
  
"It's not a downside really. Are you agreeing to finish school?" He grinned at her, and she could see the creative wheels turning in his head.  
  
"I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me all the details." She tilted her head and gave him a confident grin. "So, how about telling me the rest of the details?"  
  
Vince nodded and pulled come papers from a folder in his desk. My contract, she realized. Cool. He opened it to a page and started to skim over the paragraphs. "Okay. If you agree to this contract and do those three things- school, training, and no smoking- we'll get you a manager. We have to decide your image, your name, and just how we'll introduce you to the WWF fans. You aren't going to be known as one of The Godfather's hoes, maybe you'll be someone's cousin or sister." He was about to continue when she interrupted him.  
  
"I don't want to be known as 'so and so's sister,' " she said bluntly. "I'll make my own way."  
  
"Okay," he replied with a nod. "Sounds like a good idea." She was surprised- Vince was actually agreeing with her idea? "Your contract itself is very basic. It's only for one year, so far, and that's long enough to see if the fans will really take to you and if you're marketable. After that, we may put you on a longer contract."  
  
"It sounds too good to be true."  
  
"But, it's not, Danielle. It's very possible." He gathered up his papers and slid them back into his desk. "Just think about the opportunity you've been offered, that's all I ask. I'll get back to you later."  
  
She nodded, and she already knew what her decision would be. She was going to agree, and she was going to be the best damn thing to ever enter the WWF. Just wait, she thought with a grin as she Mr. McMahon's office. Just you wait.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Vince handed her a paper, and she skimmed over it. "So," she said with a nod. "This is who I'm going to be." He nodded back, and she looked at him curiously. "I don't see any name. Don't I have one?"  
  
"We still haven't thought of a good one yet," Shane explained.  
  
Danielle was sitting in Vince's office again, weeks later, with him and Shane. They had actually started to create her persona, and were starting to get her training and high school started. She was in that room in awe- it was all coming together.  
  
"We want to find something that really describes you. We might just use Cassidy, because it fits you very well and your persona is, basically, just you." Shane gave her a grin from his position, leaning against the wall in a dark business suit.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. I don't know what I'd do if you made me into a little goody-goody ditz." She heard Vince chuckle and she rolled her eyes. "I know what you're thinking, and don't you dare!"  
  
Shane laughed. "Rarr, Dani. Retract the claws!" She gave him a dirty look and then noticed Vince smiling out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him, and he grinned even more.  
  
"I think you may be onto something, Shane. It would fit her perfectly." They both gave her a confused look, and he stood up and began pacing. "That cat comment, just think of how well it fits Danielle- and especially her persona. Something to do with cats, lions, tigers, all of them."  
  
"We need something catchy too," Shane added. Danielle could see the look passed between them. This was turning into a McMahon brainstorming session. She sighed, and Shane gave her a grin. "How about something like Tigress?"  
  
Danielle laughed and shook her head. "So lame, so very very lame."  
  
"What are your ideas then, Dani?" he said, giving her a confident look. "Pussycat?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even think about it, Shane." She glanced at Vince again, and he was being very quiet. He looked thoughtful. "What about you, Vince? Any thoughts?"  
  
He turned and grinned at her. "Your persona is witty, untamable, a renegade. You listen to no one, and you say what you damn well please." Shane looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Vince's grin got even wider. "Your name is simply going to be Wildcat. It's perfect."  
  
Slowly grinning, Danielle nodded. "I love it."  
  
JANUARY 1999  
  
Danielle hit her foot nervously, her leg bouncing with constant annoying taps. She was sitting behind the black curtain again, waiting for the current match to end and her's to begin. It still didn't sound right- HER match. She was set to wrestle Chyna, the current Women's Champion for her title. It was amazing how far she'd come in one short month.  
  
Her arrival in the WWF had been great, better than anyone expected. It all started when Chyna had been in the ring, doing a 'wonderful' speech about a recent event. She'd been attacked from behind and was looking for revenge. Danielle had honestly never seen so much complaining before. That's when it all started. Her music had hit, confusing everyone, and she had come out.  
  
Chyna was mad, to say the least, and Danielle had made an impression that everyone would remember. She's gotten into the ring, and given Chyna her arrogant grin.  
  
"See this spot right here, right by my eye?" she said, and Chyna nodded slowly. "Well, there'd be a tear there if I cared!"  
  
That had started Chyna fuming. "Who do you think you are, coming down here and interrupting me- with that kind of attitude?"  
  
Danielle had grinned, and the fans warmed up to her immediately. She was new and they didn't know her, but she was competition for the champion- and they liked that. "I'm the Wildcat," Danielle said with a smirk. "And you and everyone here knows that this attitude is just what this company needs... for the Women's Champion."  
  
She got an incredible dirty look- Chyna was a good actress- and she paced angrily around the ring. "You think you're the Women's Champion?" Chyna replied.  
  
"No," Danielle said, and then they stood face to face. "But I should be, if you're the best competition the WWF has to offer." Chyna was shocked, and Danielle snickered- this was hilarious. "Now, are you going to stand there bitching all day, or are you gonna try and prove me wrong?"  
  
In the end, Danielle had got what she wanted- a title shot. This was her ticket to becoming a real superstar, and all so fast. The match was scheduled for late in Raw Is War, and she'd just finished having a meeting with Vince and Joanie. They had been discussing the outcome and plan for the match, and they'd finally gotten to the most important thing.  
  
"So," Joanie had asked, "Who's going to win? We have to find a way to keep the rivalry exciting."  
  
Vince agreed and gave Danielle a smile. "The Wildcat is going to win."  
  
Danielle froze. She gave him a shocked look and raised her eyebrows- was he insane? "What? I'm actually going to WIN this match? Do you have any connection to reality? Any at all?" Joanie actually laughed, and Danielle gave her an inquiring gaze. "What about you? Reality and you, and familiarity between you?"  
  
"It's not that hard to believe, do you have any idea how much stronger and better you've gotten? You probably could win in a real life fight too." Joanie grinned at her, and then looked at Vince. "I've got to go get ready- is there anything else important?"  
  
"No, you can go," Vince said, and she left. Then he nodded at Danielle. "She's right, you know. Everyone here is impressed at how much you've improved- and how quickly."  
  
"Are you saying I couldn't kick ass before?" she said, laughing slightly.  
  
Vince shook his head and stopped a chuckle. "Don't even get me started, you don't want my honest opinion," he teased. "Get out of here, go find something to do."  
  
Danielle faked hurt, but laughed as she left the room. Vince was really a great man to work with- most of the time. I must be on his good side, Danielle thought, because I don't understand why people totally hate him. Disliking him, plotting revenge against him, that stuff I can see- but not hating him. She smiled and went to the dressing room, now fully concentrating on her match.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It's funny what you feel like at times like this. Danielle had just heard Chyna's music start, and she walked paced around the ring. She was trying to look confident and arrogant, even though she felt nervous. I can't believe this, she thought. I'm actually getting jitters- even though I know how this is all going to end.  
  
Chyna had now entered the ring, and she too paced. Only her walk was angrier. Danielle glared back at her and gave her a crooked grin- bring it on, leather chick. She heard the bell ring, and their match began. Within minutes, Danielle was easily winning. She had Chyna lying in the middle of the ring, and she climbed onto the top of the turnbuckle. This was going to be a painful flip- her first one ever.  
  
She flew off, and hit hard. Too hard, Chyna had moved... just like she was supposed to. Danielle stumbled to her feet, and Chyna attacked her from behind. Soon, Danielle was in the corner being repeatedly kicked and stomped. She slid down as Chyna climbed out of the ring- reaching up and dragging Danielle out with her.  
  
Now Danielle could hear individual people yelling. One man, right behind her, was cheering her on. She fought back a smile- that made it all worth it.  
  
Chyna gave her a violent shove, toward the metal stairs, but Danielle managed to miss them. She stood up and faced her, and the fans cheered a little louder. It was her turn now.  
  
She caught Chyna and hit her head on the barrier and then rolled back into the ring- it was time to finish this match. Chyna came in after her, and Danielle gave her a sharp clothesline. She grinned as she pinned Chyna and heard the referee slam his hand onto the mat- three times. The fans went wild.  
  
I'm the champion, she thought in disbelief, and her grin couldn't get any bigger. The referee gave her the title belt, and she stood on the turnbuckle and raised it high. It was all worth it, this was better than anything she'd ever felt. The smell of sweat, the taste of salt in her mouth, and the trickle of blood from her forehead- it was all made insignificant in that one moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle couldn't count the number of congratulation she got backstage- she didn't even try. Hug after hg, some of them crushingly powerful and accompanied by pats on the back, and high fives. Vince had been waiting backstage with a wide smile, and he gave her a firm handshake.  
  
"Excellent job, we all enjoyed it. I can see you'll be in the WWF for a long time."  
  
That was the best thing she heard all night, and all she could do was smile and mumble a thank you. The next thing she heard was a squeal from Vince's daughter, Stephanie, as she pulled her into a hug.  
  
"That match was awesome! You're the champion, way to go girl!" Stephanie shook Danielle's shoulder and pulled her into the bathroom. "We've got to get you cleaned up, tonight is celebration time!"  
  
Surprisingly, Stephanie had become one of Danielle's closest friends over the last few months. To everyone else, they looked completely opposite and like they should hate each other- but they had found a lot in common. Stephanie was smart and easy to talk to, and she was a great party animal when the sun went down.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The music at the club was loud, the lights flashed in her eyes, and Danielle could still feel the floor trembling underneath her feet. Stephanie had volunteered to be the designated driver, and she had driven Danielle back to the hotel at about 3AM. Danielle had somehow gotten to her room and opened the door, and promptly passed out onto the bed.  
  
Life had been a lot more hectic lately, and she had started the unhealthy habit of getting drunk to take her mind off things. It helped her release the extra tension, which she had a lot of lately. Vince had hired her a personal trainer, and she had been working out almost constantly. She had become a lot more fit, and she strength had dramatically increased, but she never knew the effects on her mental state would be this bad. Unfortunately for her, the back-breaking workouts had been the easiest thing she'd done lately.  
  
Danielle had quit smoking immediately, and hadn't smoked once in the past month and a half. Not that she didn't want to, but she had made a promise and she was going to keep it. There was no way she was going to give up her WWF Women's Championship just for an addictive cigarette. but the cravings were unbelievably strong, and she had been feeling a lot more moody without them.  
  
The hardest thing, for her, was the correspondence courses. She was trying to finish her grade twelve, and every step of the way was hard. Stephanie would only help her somewhat- she wanted Danielle to pass on her own- and Danielle was finding it difficult to get used to school again. It just didn't feel right. She had a lot to do in such a short time, and she didn't know if she could handle it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dani... wake up, you drunken Canadian."  
  
Those words cut through her sleep, bringing her back to the reality of a hangover- and that damn sunlight in her eyes. She squinted and let out a frustrated groan. It felt like she'd just went to sleep... and then had gotten hit by a truck.  
  
Whoever woke her up shaded her eyes with one strong hand. Well, she thought dryly, at least I know Stephanie doesn't sound like a man today if it actually is a man. She slowly opened each eye and looked up, meeting familiar brown ones and a grin.  
  
"Can you communicate- beyond grunts and groans?" Shane McMahon teased.  
  
Danielle slowly- and somewhat painfully- propped herself up on an elbow and yawned. "Fuck. You. Morning. People." She gave him a dull, moody look and raised her eyebrows. "That good enough?"  
  
Shane sighed and pushed her over slightly so he could sit on the edge of her bed. "You were drinking again, weren't you?" He was giving her that concerned look again, and she gave him a crooked grin.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"You smell like beer, you're contrary, and you look like shit." Shaking his head, he fluffed up her hair gently. "It's not worth it, you do know that. And it's a horrible habit."  
  
"It's not a habit, and don't act like you've never gotten wasted." Danielle fell back down with a soft thump and stretched her arms above her head. Shane always had to do that, she really hated him telling her what to do. True, he didn't exactly TELL her, but he was always so concerned, and he made no secret of what he thought of her habits.  
  
"It's a habit when you do it a few times a week," he said bluntly. "I do it too, but, Dani- you're taking it to the extreme." Danielle waited, she knew he was about to say it again. "I'm worried about you."  
  
It made her feel so.. she didn't know what the word was. His concern was- almost- appreciated, but she hated when he was right. And when he was so sweet about it. She wasn't used to people caring that much about her- it wasn't what she grew up with- and here Shane was, doing it all the time.  
  
An uncomfortable silence had settled onto them, and Shane reluctantly changed the subject. "Your match last night was great," he said, his smile coming back slightly. "How did it all feel?"  
  
Danielle grinned. "It was... amazing. I've never felt that much of a rush before." This was a more subdued excitement that Danielle rarely showed- which meant it was a very big deal. "Did you hear all those fans? They're so loud, and they loved every minute of it. I even had people cheering me on!"  
  
"Joanie and you put on one good fight, no wonder they were so impressed." Shane stood and walked toward the door, concealing his disappointment. "I'm looking forward to the next Raw."  
  
She nodded and sighed as he touched the door knob. She wasn't usually very good with reading people's feelings, but his were coming through loud and clear. I can't stand it when he gets like this- so worried and disappointed- because of me. "Shane... I'll quit the drinking," she said to him. "Or do it less."  
  
He turned and gave her a rare grin. "And the late nights?"  
  
"Don't push your luck," she said, grinning and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Shane walked back to her and smirked. "I'm glad you changed your mind- I was already making plans for your every meeting to be on a Friday night." Danielle's mouth fell open, and he leaned his face down to her level. "And, before you ask, yes I would."  
  
Looking up at him, those sarcastic blue eyes were only inches from his own. He couldn't resist- how could anyone?- and he moved a little closer to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and looked at her with a half smile.  
  
"Do you think I can do this, Shane?" she asked softly, and a piece of her rare insecurity shone through.  
  
He brushed some hair- it felt so soft on his fingers- away from her face. "I know you can," he said softly. "As long as you keep yourself in good shape, I have no doubts." 


	4. Take Punishment In Silence

JULY 2001  
  
Time flies when you're working toward fame, and on a busy schedule, and trying to finished high school, and trying to break a habit you've had since you were sixteen. But, Danielle conquered all... for then. A lot changed from 1999 to 2000. Danielle's popularity as The Wildcat had slowly started to skyrocket, and she had actually listened to Shane. She barely had one drink at Stephanie's Millennium bash, and Shane and her had steadily gotten closer. When 2001 happened, things changed more than Danielle could've believed in her 25 years.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle stood in the ring, tall and proud in her usual ring attire. Red leather pants and a cheetah patterned crop top, and her hair pulled into many tiny braids. She grinned as her eyes scanned over the fans, it definitely got better every time. They quieted down, and it was showtime.  
  
"It seems like every time I look at what's going on- in this very ring- Stephanie McMahon is always out here. But, she's not getting her ass kicked like she should. Instead, Daddy's Little Girl is parading around and flaunting power that she doesn't have." Danielle paused and listened to the fans cheer- they agreed. "And I'm sick of it!" she added, waiting for Stephanie's big arrival.  
  
The music started, and Stephanie walked out onto the platform- spoiled brat sneer firmly in place. She gave the crowd a dirty look, they'd already started chanting "slut! slut!", and leaned onto one hip. "What are you going to do about it- if you find me so irritating? I'm Stephanie McMahon, and there's nothing a lowly wrestler like YOU could do to me!"  
  
Danielle grinned and leaned back against the ropes. "Nothing I can do, huh?" She gave Stephanie a challenging look and started pacing around the ring. "Well, I think I could do a number of things. One: I could have a lot of fun pissing you off tonight. Two: I can challenge you to a match tonight, right here." The fans started cheering even louder, and she gave Stephanie a crooked grin. "And three: I could just walk up there and kick your ass right now!"  
  
Stephanie gave her a shocked look and started to back away as Danielle exited the ring. She started waling up the ramp, but stopped when Vince McMahon's music hit. He came out in a suit- as usual- and stood by his blue eyed brunette of a daughter.  
  
He was looking at her bitterly, and Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes. What did he want? She left her microphone back in the ring- she probably should have it.  
  
"Don't you dare threaten by little girl, Wildcat!" Vince said angrily, giving Stephanie shoulder a squeeze. "If you want a match, dammit, you'll get it- but it won't be against her." He paused, let the fans "boo" him, and grinned. "Tonight, you will be in a match. Tonight, you're going to be in a... tag team match. You will be partners with Chris Jericho- your fellow Canadian- and you will both be BEATEN by... The Dudley Boyz." He laughed and turned to leave, but then paused and looked back down at Danielle. "Oh, and one more thing. It's no disqualification."  
  
Danielle laughed, nodded, and showed no fear. "Sounds good!" she yelled, but she doubted if he could hear. The people around her did, and they started to chant her on. That was really all she needed to hear anyway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The match that night started so well. Danielle came out to thunderous applause, as did Jericho. The two of them were the best Canadian favorites in the WWF, and that was mostly due to their realistic personas. Chris' attitude and fantastic sense of humour, Danielle's determination and charm, it was no surprise that the fans loved them.  
  
There was only one monitor backstage showing the match, and at least ten people were standing around it to watch. At the forefront was most of the McMahon family. Vince McMahon, talking animatedly on his cellphone to someone about his plans for the feud between the Wildcat and Stephanie. Stephanie McMahon, watching the match and clapping for the Canadian duo she was supposed to hate. And, Shane McMahon, also watching- but much quieter.  
  
Shane knew who was going to win this match- he couldn't stand watching when he had to see the end to know who won. Especially when Danielle was involved, he hated to watch her matches anyway. The only thing he hated worse was not watching- and then seeing her with cuts and bruises and not knowing what had happened to her. It wasn't much of a choice, especially when she was against a tag team famous for putting people through tables.  
  
That tag team, The Dudley Boyz, got into the ring- and the match began. Jericho started first, and Shane was silently grateful. He didn't like to admit it, but he worried about Danielle sometimes when she wrestled. Sure she was strong and wouldn't give up, but she wanted every match to be too hardcore. The Wildcat could fight for herself, but still- she fought against men who were a foot taller than her. She had stopped competing against women a long time ago, and she did put up a challenge for any size or age wrestler.  
  
Danielle was in the ring before long, and she easily gained the upper hand against Bubba Ray. Shane wished he didn't known what was about to happen. The Dudley boyz cheated and both got into the ring, and proceeded to lay a beating on Danielle. Jericho tried to get into the ring and help, but the referee detained him- giving the opponents even more opportunities.  
  
When the match was fair again, Danielle was lying in the middle of the ring. Her forehead had been cut by one too many chair shots- Shane had left the monitor when that happened- and she was clutching her beaten knee.  
  
Shane had just came back to see if the match was over- making some excuse about a phone call- when one of The Dudley Boyz brought a table into the ring. He set it up next to her and they both picked her up, preparing to throw her down through it from the top of the turnbuckle. Shane watched Jericho try to interfere, and he wondered if Chris could ever do a good job of assisting. One of The Dudley boyz beat up Jericho and then threw him out of the ring, while the other jumped from the turnbuckle with Danielle.  
  
Jerry "The King" Lawler yelled when Danielle was slammed through the table, and all Shane could hear was his commentary. "Ahhh! That's it, they've killed The Wildcat! She's dead!" Shane sighed and watched the monitor intently- a little bit of over reacting?- and his eyes never left Danielle's crumpled form. She was in the midst of the broken table, and Shane knew he shouldn't have watched the match- she had to be hurt.  
  
The Dudley Boyz won the match easily, and both Jericho and Danielle had to be helped backstage and taken to the doctor. Shane waited outside the door for a minute, but when it became ten- he went inside regardless.  
  
Danielle was getting stitches around her forehead, by her hairline, and she had an ice pack on her wrist. She still looked up at him and grinned. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"  
  
Shane had to laugh as he knelt down in front of her, getting a closer look at her and the few injuries. He took her hand and looked at it, giving her a raised eyebrow. "You were holding your knee in the ring, now it's your wrist?"  
  
"Hurt knee's sell better, and I only hurt my wrist going through the table," Danielle said, watching him examine her hand. "And you got your doctor's degree when...?"  
  
"I was just checking it out," he replied, letting her go and standing up. "I honestly don't know how you can take punishment in silence, Dani. Especially things like these." He shook his head and left without another word, leaving Danielle with the doctor and her stitches. He really felt the need to get back to the hotel, have a shower, and relax.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle had went back to the hotel late that night, and she immediately fell into bed. I can take a shower tomorrow, she thought. I'm too tired to do it now, I'd probably fall asleep in the bathroom and drown. It was possible- she barely had the energy to strip off her show outfit, let alone put on something to sleep in.  
  
She fell into bed gratefully, but she couldn't fall asleep. Shane's words kept replaying in her head, reminding her of things in her past that she wished would stay there. 'I don't know how you can take punishment in silence,' did he purposely say that to make her re-think her life? Whether he did or not, it still set her mind spinning back.  
  
She was born in Canada- exactly where had been a bit fuzzy- and she had been put up for adoption immediately. Danielle was only one week old when she saw her parents for the last time. They'd left her in a rundown orphanage on the outskirts of Halifax, Nova Scotia, with nothing more than a name and a date of birth. And not even a full name at that.  
  
They were cowards who never wanted her to find them. Cassidy Danielle was the only name she knew was her own, her parents had never told the owner her true last name. So, she was given one. Smith, the plainest, most common, name in North America. Danielle didn't complain though, she was only a few weeks old.  
  
As Danielle grew up, she had to rely on her attitude to get by. She kept others laughing to keep herself safe and without teasing- she was a chubby kid for a while- but it made the staff at the orphanage hate her. And so did everyone who came to pick out a child. She did have beautiful eyes, but she had a bratty attitude, took no direction, wasn't very pretty, and looked like nobody's child with bright orange hair. It took her a long time to grow into her looks.  
  
She was never adopted, and her bad-ass attitude grew with age. She lived for trouble, and she could always find it. When Danielle started smoking at age 16, she got expelled from the orphanage and from school.  
  
Somehow, Danielle managed to survive. She made her way from place to place, doing any odd job she could get. She slimmed as she got older, and landed a good aerobics job when she was 20. That led to her own place to live, a tiny apartment in a horrible neighbourhood.  
  
And then, she had the biggest stroke of luck in her life. She applied for an interview at Titan Sports Inc, and got the job in the WWF that had started it all. She made it as Wildcat, and now made a great salary while doing something she loved. She had a habit of getting injuries, but they hadn't caught up to her yet. After all, she was only 25.  
  
Those thoughts finally got her away from her past. She had a birthday in two weeks, she was about to turn 26 on July 23rd. Birthday's didn't matter much to her, but she was glad for the mental topic change- even if it didn't last long.  
  
Her mind was drawn back to Shane and that comment. She didn't trust many people, but she did trust him. he'd never let her down, and he was like a big brother or best friend that she never had... even if he still had the persistent desire to be so much more.  
  
Shane knew more about her past than anyone- except her, of course- but he still didn't know it all. There were still some things that Danielle had to keep secret, she was a natural loner no matter what. But, Shane knew her fears, her wants, and her disbeliefs and he'd even seen her cry. That was enough, Danielle thought, because she couldn't give any more without it hurting.  
  
In the end, though, Danielle always took her punishment without a word. She wouldn't blame it on anyone else, and she'd never give up. That was her best quality... and her biggest fault. She wouldn't accept help, that needed an amount of trust she didn't have; she wouldn't work well with others in a long term situation, that involved too much commitment- and possible abandonment; and she wouldn't let many people know her real self. It was no wonder why she pushed her body to the limits to be able to do things on her own.  
  
Danielle pulled and all-nighter, just thinking about things she wanted to forget and things she didn't want to admit.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane lay on his back, hands folded behind his head. He couldn't sleep and he'd given up watching the alarm clock ages ago. It seemed like it had been 2:17AM for hours now. I have to go to work tomorrow, he thought bleakly. Go to sleep. You stupid, lovesick fool, just go to sleep and stop agonizing over that damn match.  
  
But he couldn't. He couldn't forget the feeling when he'd seen Danielle's body being dropped through a table. It had hurt, but she had practiced it many times and wouldn't give it up- she wanted it to be a show-stopper. It was, Shane knew it could be nothing less with Danielle. She strove for perfection, and attained it- no matter what the costs.  
  
Sometimes he hated knowing her so well. He knew her dreams- and she was the woman of his- and her past. A past that she didn't like talking about, and Danielle had willing told him every word. That must account for something, he thought hopefully, she's trusted me with everything she hates. Things that Stephanie didn't know, and she must be Danielle's best friend. It killed him too, to be so close to someone and never be close enough at the same time.  
  
Shane remembered the first time Danielle had told him about her life. He had, until then, known nothing about her- like the rest of the WWF. Vince knew nothing but the basics about her, and the actual public knew even less.  
  
It was the night of Danielle's first big injury. She'd broken her arm in a hardcore match- and gained the title too. Shane had driven her to the emergency room while she nursed her arm, and a busted lip, and a sprained wrist... Somehow, she didn't let it get to her. She chattered constantly about winning, how good it felt, how proud she was. And she managed to do it all without sounding conceited. How could you get angry at someone who worked that hard to be the champion?  
  
Danielle had to stay late that night, and things caught up with her when the sun went down. The two of them had started talking, and he had casually asked her about her past. He knew what she'd been through- to some extent- and she had started to tell him about it. Only a few details, but he probed for more by telling her stories about his old life. Shane had been adopted, where Danielle hadn't been so lucky. He could still remember the fear of these new people, 'his parents', and she could still feel the disappointment when she wasn't chosen.  
  
It was the first time she'd ever revealed herself to him, and he could see her vulnerability, determination, and the amount of trust it took for her to tell him all of her secrets. Or, at least, the first of them. Danielle had told him the earliest memory she had- and she had been honest and emotional.  
  
"I remember one night, we were supposed to be asleep, but I snuck out with a bunch of the other kids. We must've only been seven or eight then, but we just decided to go to the movies. Of course, we knew they wouldn't let us in, so we just broke the back door and went in.  
  
"They found us before ten minutes were up, and the old lady in charge of the orphanage was so pissed... she just, I think, snapped. She started hitting a bunch of kids, and then I hit her... really bad idea. She threw a mirror at me, shredded my hand... then she took the pieces and threw them..."  
  
Danielle had shown him the scar then, rough and pale across her thumb and palm. White against her light skin, he was glad it didn't show. He hadn't noticed it before, but he could feel anger build in him quickly. That woman had attacked her, a seven year old! With a mirror! He hadn't said a word though, just hugged her tight to him. They both needed that comfort.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Someone call the Wildlife Police- Canadian Division. We've got a wild bear here."  
  
Danielle raised one eyebrow, locking tired eyes with perky blue ones. She couldn't think of anything to say, that is, beside the initial thought of 'bite me.' Nothing fancy, what could one expect after a whole night of nothingness?  
  
Stephanie sighed and slid into the seat across from Danielle. "You didn't even grace me with a remark, must've been a rough night. Anyone I know?" She gave a teasing smile, trying to cheer her up. Danielle had many moods, and no one could ever decode them... or cure them.  
  
"Ha... Ha... You're hilarious. I couldn't sleep." Danielle sighed and looked at her cup of coffee. I've given up one habit for another, but which is worse? "I should be awake in, oh... an hour. You can talk to me then."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Why couldn't you sleep?" She met Danielle's gaze again, her eyes were now thoughtful. "You can tell me," she added, giving her a hopeful grin.  
  
"I... I was just thinking," Danielle sad. Her smile was forced, and they both knew it. "So, is there anything important you have to tell me? I'm going to kick your ass later for the bear comment, by the way."  
  
A smile spread across Stephanie's face. It mustn't be a lot bothering her, she was just grouchy after spending all night thinking about some match or idea. Probably nothing to worry about. "Well... as you know, it's the big 2- 6 in two weeks," she could see Danielle roll her eyes then, "And I know that you don't want a party or anything, so I want to take you shopping."  
  
"No," was Danielle's quick reply. She saw Stephanie's determined, narrowed eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "I said 'no' and I meant it. I don't like birthday's, and I don't want any presents."  
  
"Grouch," she replied instantly. Then Stephanie sighed, thought, and suddenly perked up. She had an idea. "It's not a present, it's a... say of shopping, at my expense, to celebrate a day like any other in the year. See? Nothing to do with days of a particular birth, or certain gifts to celebrate that kind of normal day." Stephanie laughed and relaxed in her seat. "C'mon! You never take a full day off just to have fun! The only time you take off is when you break your leg or something!"  
  
A slow sigh, and Danielle rolled her eyes again. "I hate when you do that..." She paused, and glanced into her coffee. Taking a long sip, she then nodded. "Fine, but I'm paying for anything I get."  
  
"Great! See you on Friday!" Grinning even wider, Stephanie gave her a quick hug and stood up. "Happy birthday!" she said as she walked away. I guess I'll just have to buy myself extra, and I can't be blamed if they're things that Dani likes and I have an excuse not to keep. And the party... now, how can we get her to go to that?...  
  
~~~~~ 


	5. You? Taking A Day Off?

"This character is the villain of the Anglo-Saxon poem 'Beowulf.' "  
  
Danielle squinted at the television and titled her head slightly. What the hell is a Beowulf? She sighed and shook her head at the screen. "Well, my dear Alex, I'll admit that I don't have a clue. Care to explain?"  
  
She was sitting on the couch in her hotel room- the second one this month- with her feet tucked warmly underneath her. It was late afternoon, and she had nothing to do that night. So, she'd decided to watch some tv, order some PayPerView's, and veg out. Her outfit was casual; old jeans and a Budweiser t-shirt; and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She'd just gotten it cut shorter.  
  
One of the Jeopardy contestants rung in, and she listened intently. "Who is Helgen?" Danielle's eyes went wide, how was I supposed to know that? She heard Alex's apology- apparently it wasn't the right answer anyway.  
  
She relaxed in her seat and looked up at the ceiling. What a day... it feels like I haven't had such a peaceful day ever. I definitely have to do this more often. She looked back at the tv again, and she had just missed the answer. Her mouth fell open. "Damn show! I wanted the answer!"  
  
Her cell phone rang, she had thrown it by the door when she'd come back to her hotel room. Turning to look at it, she listened to it ring twice before getting up. Someone just had to bother me... Picking up the phone and answering it, she leaned against the wall and ran one hand through some of her loose hair. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dani, are you ready for our shopping trip tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," Danielle grinned a little. "And, just so you know, I've already figured out your plan." There was a pause, and she could tell that Stephanie was looking for an excuse. "Don't even try and act innocent, don't waste your time."  
  
Stephanie laughed. "Fine, okay. You caught me, but you're still coming, right?" Danielle didn't answer her right away, and she sighed. "You're coming- whether you like it or not. Either that or I show those pictures of you at Hallowe'en. You know which ones I'm talking about!"  
  
"I'll go... but only because of that," Danielle replied, slowly sliding down the wall to the floor. "Is there anything else? I was enjoying my day off with my friend the tv."  
  
"You? Taking a day off? I'm speechless!" Stephanie laughed again, and Danielle could hear her walking somewhere. Always so busy... "I'll have to let you enjoy the moment. Don't forget, I'm picking you up at 11 or so."  
  
"Sure, I'll never miss a free drive somewhere." Danielle climbed up from the carpet and started walking back toward the television. "See you then, bye."  
  
"Uh huh, later," Stephanie hung up her cell phone, and Danielle fell back onto the couch.  
  
She picked up the remote and went to the guide, trying to find anything to watch until the first PPV came on. She went to a movie- the last half hour of it- and got comfortable on the cushions. Now, she thought lazily, what does Steph have planned for tomorrow? I wish I did know what he little plan actually is...  
  
~~~~~  
  
This is the most trashy looking thing I've ever seen. Danielle sighed and turned around in front of the mirror, eyeing the red fabric closely. Short, clingy, and plenty of skin-bearing openings. She really hoped Stephanie didn't like it. Maybe if I just didn't wear it out of this changing room...  
  
"Dani! You done yet? I want you to see this skirt!" Stephanie was right outside the door, knocking. Danielle gave herself one last look in the mirror, might as well get it over with, and unlocked the door.  
  
Stephanie did a twirl- the skirt really did look nice- and then gave Danielle a serious look. "That's... it's just so..."  
  
"Slutty?" Danielle offered hopefully. It wasn't her style, she didn't mind flaunting some but this was too much. Tight she could stand, maybe even some lace could be tolerated. But, not this. She met Stephanie's eyes, and they were oddly shocked.  
  
"I was going to say it fit you... but I guess that's an insult now," Stephanie said slowly. "Do you like my skirt?" she asked after a pause.  
  
Glad for the change of topic, Danielle nodded. "It's really nice. I think it would look great with that red shirt you bought a while ago." Stephanie nodded, she'd forgotten about that shirt, and went back towards her changing room.  
  
"Great," she said as she closed the door. "I've only got one thing left, how about you?"  
  
"I'm done, I just have to change out of this," Danielle replied, grateful to get that dress off her body. She had it just about taken off when Stephanie yelled to her from the other room.  
  
"I bet Shane would love that dress!"  
  
Danielle froze and looked at the fabric in her hands. What was she supposed to say to that? Shane was a man, and he was obviously attracted to her, or course he would like it. Another man came to her mind, and she knew in an instant why she hated that dress.  
  
It was years before, when she was still dating Sean Morley, Val Venis, the ladies man. He had bought her a dress so similar to this one, and she had felt unbelievably cheap in it. They went to a club, and people looked at her, and she hated it. She was so angry when they got back to his hotel room. It was the last night they were a couple, because he didn't understand. He never did.  
  
"Dani? Are you alive in there?"  
  
Her head jerked upright, and she cleared her throat. "Yeah," she said. She grabbed er capri's in a rush and pulled them on roughly. She looked at herself in the glass again, looking normal and comfortable. "I think he'd hate the dress."  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled over them, and Stephanie stared at her feet. Why? It was all she could thing. She could tell Dani meant something else, or was thinking about someone else. But, she had no idea what. "Dani, you are so damn complicated," she mumbled to herself. I bet Shane could straighten her out...  
  
~~~~~  
  
They were eating lunch in the food court- more like an afternoon snack really- and Stephanie was trying to "inconspicuously" change the topic to Shane. So far, it hadn't worked and they had ended up talking about everything else. Movies, work, clothes, and even Jeopardy. Neither of them had ever heard of a Beowulf.  
  
They had settled into a quiet moment, eating and watching the people, and Stephanie poked at her drink straw casually. "So," she began. "Why don't you think Shane would like that dress?"  
  
Danielle met her eyes for a second and then looked back over at another crowd of people. "Do you really have to know?" she said, distracted. "It's some old thing, to do with Sean and another dress what looked almost exactly the same." And cheap feelings, and a fight that took forever to get over...  
  
"Should've known," Stephanie mumbled. She looked over at the same crowd of people, and one of them met her eyes. The girl's mouth dropped, and she turned to her friend in shock. Turning to Danielle, they both said the same thing. "Oh, shit!"  
  
"I was having such a quiet day," Danielle said with a grin as she stood up with her food. "You ready to go somewhere else yet?"  
  
Stephanie nodded and stood up quickly. "Definitely, I don't feel like being bothered."  
  
"Too bad," Danielle said after glancing up. The teenagers, about six of them, were only a few tables away. She didn't mind fans, but sometimes it was nice to be left alone. Especially when she had been having a serious mental chat with herself. But, she thought hopefully, maybe they can get my mind off certain things.  
  
"Are you, uh, Steph McMahon?" the same girl asked, eyes wide and pen in hand. Star struck, Danielle thought with a smirk.  
  
Flashing a grin, Stephanie glanced around. "Sure am."  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
Not a big surprise, Danielle thought now as she slid back into her seat. Stephanie had agreed and taken the pen and was signing it, and the fans had ignored her so far. Must be a lot of redheads around Florida this time of year, and I always thought I was conspicuous. She avoided eye contact with all of the teenagers, and they left without even looking at her.  
  
Stephanie turned to her in disbelief. "They didn't recognize you," she said slowly. "Can you believe that?"  
  
Danielle laughed and stood up. "I'm lucky, what more can I say?" She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, shopping was tiring- there were so many other things she'd rather be doing. "You ready to go yet? We haven't been to Jeans Expert yet."  
  
"And I want to stop in the pet shop," Stephanie added as they walked out of the food court. Danielle looked at her and raised her eyebrows without a word. "What? I like to look at the pets and stuff. I'm thinking of getting a cat or something."  
  
"Oh, sure," Danielle replied. "And I'm going to marry the next person who calls my cell phone."  
  
Stephanie grinned and shook her head. "I have the sudden urge to call Shane. You know, just to check up on things." She saw Danielle roll her eyes, and she laughed. "It's not such a bad idea..."  
  
"Mess off," Danielle said. "Don't even get started on the whole 'you and Shane would make such a good couple' thing." Stephanie sighed, and Danielle changed the subject. "Anyway, did you see '3000 Miles To Graceland' on PPV yet? I watched it last night."  
  
Stephanie turned to her and nodded. "I loved it! Every time I saw on of them dressed as Elvis, I couldn't stop laughing!" They laughed for a minute, and Stephanie glanced at the stores they were passing. "We're at Jeans Expert, you know. I have to find a new pair of jeans, actually."  
  
Danielle and turned toward the display window. Skirts, pants, tank tops... this had to be her favorite place to shop. It actually made the trip bearable. She noticed the anxious salesclerk watching them enter, and she frowned. But she really hated people trying to sell her things.  
  
No more fans saw them, and Danielle managed to avoid the sales person and pay for her own clothes. It wasn't such a bad shopping trip after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Just four more days, babe. Don't you want to go out and party like some wild young thing before you're too old?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Danielle fell onto the hotel chair with a sigh. It was a new city, a new hotel, and July 19th. She still wasn't looking forward to her birthday or to the party that Stephanie was surely planning. "I'm not getting old, and I'm not going out to get wasted with you."  
  
Sean faked shock and sat next to her. "Really, Dani. You talk like I have an ulterior motive or something." She met his eyes. "Which I don't! I just want you to celebrate, I've never seen anyone who didn't like their birthday. Anyone under 45, that is."  
  
"I'm just not a 'birthday person,' I guess. And I've quit drinking, remember?" She shrugged and looked at the television, knowing he would convince her to go anyway. I think I'm easily convincible, she thought. First Stephanie and now him...  
  
Sean nodded. "You promised not to drink, I know, I know. But, you don't have to drink. We can just dance and have fun." He gave her a hopeful grin and shook her by her shoulders gently. "Oh, come on! You know you want to!"  
  
Okay, Danielle admitted to herself, maybe I do want to go and get drunk to celebrate... but not with you. Her mind stilled, she didn't know why she sounded so bitter about Sean all of a sudden. She was starting to act like... a McMahon. Glancing up at him, she grinned. That will never happen. "What time can we leave?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle was nursing her final beer, but she was still very alert and mostly sober. She was taking the bottle back to the hotel with her- she wanted to finish it, and the taxi driver didn't seem to mind. Sean was worse than she was, and he had almost passed out onto her shoulder.  
  
They got back to the hotel and Danielle helped him to his room. He thanked her as he fell onto the bed, letting out a slow groan. "You're so awesome," he slurred with a grin, "Almost as good as you were in bed."  
  
She rolled her eyes- her favorite thing to do- and sat on the edge of his bed. Grabbing his foot, she pulled off a shoe and then the sock. He wasn't happy with the silence, and Sean started to rub her neck with one hand.  
  
"Come to bed, Dani," he said softly. "You... you know you want a piece of Val."  
  
Laughing, she pushed him away from her and stood up. "Sure," she replied. "But not the piece you're thinking of. Good night, Sean. See you in the morning... or afternoon." He muttered something in reply, already asleep, and she left his room silently and started toward her own.  
  
The door was unlocked, and her heart started to race. Someone had gotten into her room, into her things, and what if they were still there? "Hello?" she called out softly.  
  
"Have fun?" She turned toward the main room, and there was Shane.  
  
He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the couch. Plates, a wine bottle, and a tray of room service was spread out in front of him. He wore his favorite shirt and casual pants, and he gave her a forced and saddened smile.  
  
"Shane..." she said softly. "What are you doing here?" Her heart knew to sink when he stood up and shrugged, trying to act like he hadn't waited all night and like she hadn't broken her promise to him.  
  
He walked up to her and gently took the beer bottle from her hand with a sigh. "I thought we could have dinner for your birthday, I suppose." He paused and glanced back at the floor, complete with a cloth over the tiles and a few candles. "I even brought wine, but I think you don't need anymore to drink tonight."  
  
"I'm not drunk!" She swallowed thickly and tried to smile. "I've just got a bit of a buzz, that's it. I swear!"  
  
Nodding, Shane met her eyes again. "Good night," he said, turning toward the door. "Tell Sean I said 'hi.' "  
  
She frowned and stood still, helpless. His eyes were so hurt, and it killed her inside to be able to do nothing about it. "I'm sorry," she said to his back, and he paused. "Please don't go."  
  
He turned and met the hopeless look in her eyes, accompanied by a liquor shine, and walked back to her. "I'm not staying," he said bluntly, turning the bottle in his hands nervously.  
  
"Okay," Danielle said after a pause. "But... can I ask you a question first? And, will you answer honestly?" He gave her a confused look but nodded, and she glanced away from him. "If I wore a really short, slutty dress one day... would you like it?"  
  
Shane raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment, before meeting her eyes. "No, I probably wouldn't." He left, and she walked into the main part of the room.  
  
He wouldn't like it, she thought. It was what she had hoped her would say, and she was glad. Sitting on the couch, she looked at the assortment of food and smiled sadly. The anguish, turmoil, it was all so obvious in his eyes. He was disappointed in her, angry that she had been out drinking, and jealousy burned. That night, she knew he hated Sean more than ever.  
  
Danielle reached down and picked up a wine glass, her hands trembling as she raised it to her eyes. He had done all of this for her. It was so thoughtful, sweet, and she had ruined it in the worst way possible. She had to make it up to him somehow, but she wished it never had happened. Maybe I'd have been better off staying with Sean, she thought bitterly. At least then it wouldn't have been so bad- I wouldn't have to see Shane and he wouldn't give me that look.  
  
The look in Shane's eyes when he looked at her... that was a confusing subject in itself. He could be a ruthless businessman, a charmer, but he always had the same look in his eyes. Determination, confidence, and a humourous glint behind that deep brown- like he was always thinking of something hilarious. That was 'his look'... except for when he looked at her. Sadness, a bit of shyness, and the ever present determination. What a confusing combination.  
  
One thing Danielle didn't realize. She ever noticed that the thought of having a birthday dinner with Shane didn't sound like such a bad idea.  
  
~~~~~ 


	6. If We Could Just Be Honest

AN- Language in this one is a little worse than usual, but not much. Things are starting to get tense now, and I hope you like the little cliffhanger. I couldn't help it. *grin* Also, the lyrics are Shania Twain's "From This Moment On." I just remembered this from last chapter, in case anyone was wondering, the villian in "Beowulf" is Grendel, a fire drake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was the night before her birthday, and Danielle had a plan ready and waiting for action. She had put time and money into it- she still couldn't believe that she had thought of such a great idea. It made her smile all day, even though she hadn't talked to Shane since the night with Sean. She'd barely even seen him.  
  
No one knew what she had planned. Danielle felt like it would be better if kept a secret. She didn't want to risk anyone- especially Shane- finding out, and someone could also get the wrong idea. A dinner to get him to forgive me, nothing more, Danielle thought. I hope this works.  
  
Everything was ready, and she walked through the hotel hallway nervously. She was staring at the floor, going over her thoughts as she twisted the blindfold in her hands. She was determined to make this a surprise. Arriving at his door, she took a deep calming breath and knocked.  
  
She could hear slow footsteps, and the door opened. She met his dark eyes and gave him a smile. "Hi Shane, can I bother you?"  
  
He glanced at his watch silently, and her smile faded. He looked so put- together and in control- it never matched the anger in his eyes. "I'm busy," he said briskly, cold like ice.  
  
"But, it's very important!" Danielle blurted. "And I promise it's nothing bad!" His eyebrows lowered, and she looked at him desperately. "Please? If you don't want to, you can leave- but just let me show you something first!"  
  
Shane sighed and gave her a contemplating stare. "You've got ten minutes." Danielle grinned and looked relieved, and he put one hand under her chin- ever bit the intimidator. Their eyes met, and his were narrowed. "Not a second more, and this better not be a joke or anything I'll hate."  
  
She shook her head and held the blindfold out to him. "I know you won't hate it." He looked at the black fabric in her hands suspiciously, and she couldn't stop a grin. "It's a surprise, so you have to put it on."  
  
Rolling his eyes, he let her tie the cloth around his head. He tried to ignore the chills that went up his spine when she had to slide her fingers through his hair. "Is it really necessary to blindfold me already? How far are we going?" He could hear her chuckle softly, and he almost tripped over a table in the hall. Luckily, he hit it with one foot and stumbled around it, embarrassing himself and blushing when she laughed.  
  
"That's why I blindfolded you," Danielle teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him into an elevator. She pressed the button for the main floor, and he stood by the wall. "We're not going very far- we don't even have to leave the hotel."  
  
"Good to know," he replied softly. The elevator stopped and she led him out, and they had only walked a few steps before he heard her locking a door behind them. "Are you locking me in a closet?"  
  
"A closet?" she repeated in shock, "I'm not mad at you, Shane." Leading him a few steps, she guided him into a chair. "Just a second, you can almost take the blindfold off. Well, maybe more like a few minutes, but it's getting close..."  
  
Shane nodded and relaxed in his seat, trying to guess what she had planned. He could smell something- faintly, but it was there- but it smelled like something was burning. Not a good sign. "Now?" he asked hopefully- his curiosity was peaked.  
  
"No, I've got to get changed first." His eyebrows raised and he fought back a laugh while she sighed. "Don't even say a word. I'll be back in a sec, and don't peek!"  
  
Turning his head toward the sound of her voice, he nodded. "Sure." He could hear footsteps as she left, and he listened to them until they faded to nothing. "Anyone else around?" he called, sure that someone could hear him. No one answered, and his voice echoed. This room must be huge, he contemplated yelling to see just how big but decided against it. She'll be back soon, and then maybe I can take this damn thing off my eyes.  
  
Why don't you take it off yourself? Has she got you beaten completely? He sighed and slouched in his seat. Great, he thought. I'm not only talking to myself- I'm being a prick too.  
  
"You miss me?" Shane jerked his head at the sound of her voice, he hadn't heard her come back. She moved in front of him, and he could feel her hands resting on his shoulders.  
  
"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" he said, giving her a hopeful grin... even though he couldn't actually see her. His bad mood had slowly faded away, and he nodded to her.  
  
Danielle's fingers grasped the fabric, untying it and taking it away. Their eyes met, his blinking from the sudden light, and she smiled. "I suppose I can. Take a look around, your ten minutes are almost up," she replied, turned and walking to another table, grabbing two trays off it.  
  
His eyes followed her for a moment, and then did a quick sweep around the room. They were in the main dining hall, all alone, with lamps lit everywhere. He could hear music from somewhere around him, playing softly. The table in front of him was set, and she brought over an entire meal. Looking at her, he couldn't stop a grin.  
  
She was wearing a long dress- rare for her- that was a deep blue which moved with her. Simple black heels and her hair hanging loose around her shoulders, only one word came to his mind: breathless. He found his breath after a few moments though, but she looked so beautiful...  
  
His eyes were drawn to hers, and he smiled up in shock. "This is... quite a surprise, Dani. Why are you going through all of this trouble for me?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize... for, well, you know what." She shrugged- was that a blush on her cheeks?- and sat across from him. The table was small, and he leaned his elbows onto it and watched her.  
  
"You didn't have to do this," he said softly. "I would have forgiven you."  
  
"Eventually, but I didn't want to wait that long." She fidgeted in her seat and looked at the meal in front of them. "So, are we going to eat or what? I didn't rent this room just to chat."  
  
Shane laughed and he couldn't draw his eyes from hers- but he didn't mind. "Sounds good," he replied, grabbing the bottle of champagne and grinning. "You're having water."  
  
She rolled her eyes but smiled back, and he reached over the table and gently touched her cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful." Danielle shrugged it off, but he could see that she liked the compliment. He started pouring the drinks for them, and her plan made the last night of hell worth it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
Danielle's eyes flicked up at his sudden question. There had been a silence between them- relaxing and peaceful, not tense- after they had been eating the dinner. She hadn't made it, but it was definitely better this way. Now Shane was looking at her with those inquisitive brown eyes, mouth twitching in a half smile.  
  
"I don't really know if I want anything," she began softly. "I know I don't want a party- if that's what you're thinking." He grinned and picked up a glass, twirling it in his hand as he looked at her. He seemed so deep in thought, and Danielle met his eyes curiously. "What are you thinking?"  
  
He sat the glass down and smoothly slid his chair away from their small table. "I'm thinking..." he started, standing up. He walked over to the small stereo a few tables away and turned up the volume, still not finishing his thought. Listening for a second, he decided on the song and was back to the table in a few long strides. Standing in front of her, he offered his hand. "I'm thinking... do you want to dance?'  
  
She grinned and teasingly gave him a once over. he was one of those people who could look so put-together, no matter what he was wearing or what he was doing. "Well... I suppose so. There aren't any other worthy men around right now."  
  
He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Don't be so humble," he teased, pulling her into his arms and guiding her away from the table. Her simple heels clicked on the wooden floorboards as he lead her to the spacious dance floor.  
  
The lights were dim and the music was soft, and Danielle couldn't believe the nervous lump that was forming in her throat. Shane had immediately pulled her closer to him and rested one hand against her lower back. He held her one hand out as they danced, and he smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder and lay her free hand on his upper arm.  
  
His shirt was made of something soft and simple, and Danielle didn't mind the feel of it against her light skin. She could feel the warmth of his body around her, and his cologne was vivid in her mind. Two strong arms against her- he was more fit than she'd realized- and she could feel every rise and fall of his chest. Not that she was complaining, it had been a while since someone had held her so gently, and she had missed it.  
  
She could feel his heart race, even though he was trying to keep it under control. Danielle was so warm and inviting against him, and he loved the sensation of her smooth dress against his hand. Her thick hand tumbled down his chest, and he could smell a faint hint of peaches. Her hand was still in his, so much smaller but still strong, and her entire body moved with him slowly. This was making him forget the last night even more.  
  
From this moment, life has begun.  
  
From this moment, you are the one.  
  
Right beside you is where I belong.  
  
From this moment on.  
  
From this moment, I have been blessed.  
  
I live only for your happiness.  
  
And for your love, I'd give my last breath.  
  
From this moment on.  
  
Shane had been beyond furious when he'd gotten back to his room that night. Sean, that damn arrogant man, had gotten drunk with Dani. He knew it was going to happen, Sean was bragging all day about the fun time partying him and Dani were going to have. It burned Shane inside when Dani had come back to her room with that beer bottle.  
  
He could've understood if she had been doing something important and had missed his surprise. She didn't know he was planning anything, and he wouldn't have gotten mad at her. Not if it hadn't been Sean, and not if she wasn't drinking. But, she was, and it made him tremble with rage when he thought of what Sean might have done. If he had laid one hand on Dani, Shane wouldn't be held responsible for what he'd do.  
  
One thing was for sure, he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. He'd do anything or give anything for her period. Sometimes he didn't know if she really understood that, or any of it. We aren't just friends, and we can never be just that. Doesn't she realize it?  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart.  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start.  
  
You and I will never be apart.  
  
My dreams came true, because of you.  
  
From this moment, as long as I live.  
  
I will love you, I promise you this.  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give.  
  
From this moment on.  
  
Danielle sighed softly and turned her head on his shoulder so she could look at him. He was looking at something behind her, or else he was just staring off into space. Either way, his features were relaxed and she was close enough to see some stubble on his chin. She smiled, he looked so much happier and more casual than before. I guess he liked my idea, she thought, and everything's going so well.  
  
"Dani... enjoying the view?" She came back into focus and met his amused gaze. Shane smiled and let her hand drop from his. He trailed his fingertips up her arm and over her collar bone, stopping his fingers under her chin. She blinked slowly and forgot his question, and he gently caressed her chin.  
  
The song came to a slow end, and they were bathed in silence. Shane held her close and they kept dancing- he hoped they'd never stop, but the peace was shattered by the start of the next song. Loud rock notes cut through the air, and he frowned. One of Dani's burnt CD's, he thought dryly. Just my luck. Hearing the loud music brought Danielle back to the present and she stepped away from Shane.  
  
"Ready for dessert? I actually made it!" she said excitedly, turning and walking back toward their table.  
  
He grinned, enjoying the double meaning he could find in her words. Especially in his current state of mind. "What is it?" he asked, following her to the table and glancing over her shoulder. She picked up a tray with a cloth covering it, and he inhaled deeply. "Smells good."  
  
His face was alongside hers, and Danielle realized that the lump hadn't left her throat. She could feel his breath on her face, stirring her hair, and she picked up the tray and stepped away quickly. She didn't expect him to move too, and they ran into each other when she turned around. She looked up, and he helped her to steady the dessert in her hands.  
  
"I've got it," she said softly, and Shane slid his hands up her arms. He leaned in closer, holding the tray between their bodies, and bent to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled and kissed her with a little more pressure, tilting her mouth toward his with a free hand.  
  
He started placing short kisses over her lips, but she drew away with a deep exhale. "Shane," she said, eyes dark. "This isn't supposed to be a date..."  
  
Chuckling, he gave her another kiss and tugged on her full lower lip with gentle teeth. He pulled back and grinned at the restrained look over her features. "Don't fool yourself, Dani. Are you going to tell me that you don't consider a romantic dinner, close dancing, all alone with me, a date?"  
  
Danielle didn't reply, and he gave her a another kiss, teasing her with a flick of his tongue. He heard her inhale sharply, but she didn't move to stop him so he took advantage of her partially open mouth. He groaned softly, deep in his throat, and wrapped his arms around her back snugly. Her body was pulled against his, and the sharp pain of the tray in his stomach made him pull back slightly. Danielle took advantage and stepped away from him.  
  
She looked at him with tortured eyes and shakily set the tray onto the table. "I... I think you need to calm down a little bit, Shane," she said, not meeting his eyes.  
  
He nodded and sighed. "If you think that's best," he replied. "How about that desert? I'm still not sure if you can cook." He grinned, and she visibly relaxed. It hurt when she did that- did she not enjoy kissing him?  
  
"I can't cook much," she said, getting the tray and sitting it on their table. "But, enough to survive." Shane laughed and sat down, and she felt more calm and collected now.  
  
A million thoughts had raced through her mind when Shane had kissed her. His lips were so gentle, and she could feel the desire in his every movement. Her own controlled reaction surprised her. She had wanted to give in and let those kisses evolve to so much more, but the only responsible part of her mind screamed against it.  
  
he had been o forward, it surprised her when he had so bluntly kissed her and pulled her to him. Damn, how she wanted to stop being herself and give in to temptation. Even if she knew what would inevitably happen. Shane wasn't smart if he became serious with her, he knew very well that she wouldn't- no, she couldn't- commit. It would kill him too, and Danielle didn't want to be responsible for doing that.  
  
They started to eat dessert, it was something she'd made that resembled pudding but smelled like strawberries. Nonetheless, it tasted delicious, and he was surprised. He looked up at her often, but she never met his gaze. Shane sighed, she's holding back from me, and Danielle looked up at him finally.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked softly, watching him inquisitively. He shook his head and she rolled her eyes. "Like I believe that."  
  
His eyes shot up and he nodded. "Okay, ummm, why did that bother you?" She looked away from him and he frowned. "Danielle," he said. "Why won't you let me kiss you? Is this one of those things that go on inside Dani's mind that no one understands?"  
  
She looked at him and pursed her lips. "No need to be such an ass, Shane. Just because you're not getting what you want-"  
  
"Forget it," he interrupted her. He could tell she was getting angry, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin a good evening with some stupid fight. "That was a low blow."  
  
Silence settled over them, and she nervously poked at her food. "It's just better for the both of us," she said softly. He looked at her, confused, and she sighed. "It's better for us... if there is no 'us.' It wouldn't work out."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" he replied, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "You don't know what can and can't happen between us, especially if we never try."  
  
"I've been through this before," she said quickly, chewing her lip in frustration and meeting his leveled gaze. "It was the same with me and Sean."  
  
"Of course," Shane snapped. "Sean, the great Val Venis."  
  
She fell silent and looked at the floor. "I think we'd better say goodnight."  
  
"You don't want to discuss this?" She shook her head and he cursed under his breath. "We never discuss it, Dani. Maybe that's the problem. If we could just be honest with each other, maybe this wouldn't always happen. I mean, we're friends, then we're more, then you don't like me all of a sudden, and we're barely friends again."  
  
"If I was honest, do you want to know what would happen?!" She met his eyes and continued in a low voice- there was no hope for a peaceful night now. "We'd sleep together, Shane. Have the best fucking night ever- with each other." He caught her eyes, and her mouth was pulled tight. "And then you'd say you loved me. I'd leave- we both know I would- and it would hurt you. I don't want to do that to you. I'm a bitch sometimes and I know it, but I won't hurt my best friend."  
  
He didn't say a word. He could easily deny everything she had said, but he didn't want to argue anymore. He'd rather not get his answers right now. She was looking at him, and he met her eyes again briefly. Her features were torn, agonized but angry, and he stood up abruptly. He gave her one last look before he left. "Goodnight Dani."  
  
Danielle watched him leave without moving, breathing, or saying a word. She couldn't do anything but watch Shane and hold back tears. She hated crying, she never wanted to let anyone see her cry.  
  
She couldn't remember being that blunt with Shane before, and she had said a lot to him over the years. It was best, she told herself, better to let him know the truth than to let him think there was going to be something between us. She sniffled loudly and stood up, starting to clear the dishes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane walked down the hotel corridor silently, briskly, going over every word Dani and him had spoken. Her sharp reality rang in his ears. It wasn't true, he wouldn't let it happen. He didn't know if it would ever start. Sometimes he just wanted to shake sense into Dani, let her know what really would happen. He wouldn't sleep with her- no matter how much he wanted to- and he wouldn't say he loved her until she was ready. How could he make her see that?  
  
Not noticing anything or anyone, Shane almost ran into someone. He looked up and was about to apologize when he met familiar eyes.  
  
"Where's the fire, McMahon?"  
  
Sean Morley grinned, and Shane narrowed his eyes. If he couldn't talk sense into Dani, 'talking' with Sean would be a good stress releaser. 


	7. What's To Celebrate?

Author's Note: Do you suppose I should put another disclaimer, or do you all understand that I'm too cheap to own them? *smirk* Did you all enjoy the little cliff-hanger I put in there? Sean VS Shane... rarrr all the way!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sean grinned and stood directly in Shane's way. He could see the anger on his face, dark and red, and they had never gotten along before- why should he let him have an easy night? "Something wrong?" he asked, holding back laughter with a confident smirk.  
  
Darkened eyes met Sean's, and Shane forced his anger under control. He could easily turn this into a physical fight, but that wouldn't be worth the trouble. "Nothing that pertains to you, and nothing you could begin to understand." He gave Sean a cocky grin in return and glanced around the hallway. No one was there, and he was finally going to have a chance to give Sean a piece of his mind. It was long overdue, and both men were ready for a fight- whether they wanted it or not.  
  
"What exactly are you trying to say? And, why don't you actually be a man and say it to my face?" He shrugged and looked right at Shane, eyes challenging and just as determined. That one insult to his intelligence wasn't going to get under his skin, he could find a comeback any day.  
  
They had never been friends for a day in their lives, never had even been social enough to see things on the same page. Their main disagreement, no surprise, was Danielle. Sean had dated her- and wouldn't mind another night with her- and Shane was jealous of him. But, Shane had a closeness to her that Sean could never even hope to achieve. They both wanted the same woman, but they were so different and had despised each other since day one.  
  
Shane rolled his eyes and looked at Sean with a hint of disgust. The self- proclaimed stud and so-called 'every woman's dream' had an ego that begged to be burst. "I'd have no problem saying it in more simple terms- if you didn't get the message the first time." He narrowed his eyes and moved nose- to-nose with Sean. "I was trying to say that you are too much of a jackass to understand what I was thinking about."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sean replied, leaning against the wall casually. "I'll bet you it has something to do with... let me see... a tall redhead. About 5'9, 5'10, really nice body, and fantastic in bed." He paused and then smirked. "Never mind, you wouldn't know that."  
  
Shane watched him bitterly, feeling the urge to give him a black eye or broken jaw. Was that all he saw when he looked at Danielle? Wrestler or not, Shane was in a mood where he could win a fight regardless. He fought for his calm and managed to give Sean a cool glare. "Wouldn't I? And how would you be so sure? Dani hasn't laid a hand on you in a VERY long time."  
  
"For a McMahon, you're so damn naive," he responded with a sigh. "Me and a drunk redhead, out partying, you do the math." Shane swallowed thickly, and Sean grinned. "Would you like that in black and white? Or maybe red?"  
  
"You don't think I believe that, do you?" He raised his eyebrows and gave Sean a confident look, trying to hide his doubt. "Dani has better taste than that, she'd never be caught with you- even if you had her drunk."  
  
"And you think she wants you?" Sean laughed and stood up straight, angry. "Just because you kissed you parents ass to get her hired, it doesn't mean she pity's you enough to screw you. Let alone give you what you really want out of her."  
  
Danielle had just walked out into the hallway in time to hear Sean's last words. She froze, they both didn't see her, and watched the look on Shane's face. He was beyond pissed off, and he looked like he was about to attack Sean. Sean probably deserved it too, she thought, he was so arrogant sometimes and the look on his face was unmistakable. Condescending, anger, and that pure male confidence. He deserved what ever Shane did to him.  
  
She watched them for a few more seconds, and the rigidness of Shane's shoulders became more apparent. He's going to do something stupid, he'll regret it. I can't let Sean do that.  
  
Walking up to them noisily, both men turned and she didn't falter. Sean gave her a charming smile, and Shane only gave her a passing glance. She ignored Sean completely though, and walked up to her angry dinner date. She smiled reassuringly and threaded one hand through his hair. He looked at her, surprised, and she winked.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for last night, it was the best night this week." She grinned and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving.  
  
Sean was left dumbfounded, and Shane gave him a cheerful smile- completely faked. He was grateful to Dani, she could be the best at being a bitch sometimes. "Like I said," Shane said with a casual shrug. "She has better taste than what you think." He walked away with a half strut and brilliant grin, enjoying the look of jealousy he'd gotten out of Sean. He owed Dani big time, but their earlier fight was far from forgotten.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The face in the mirror grinned at her. Well, I'm officially 26 years old. But, I can already drink and smoke legally- what's to celebrate? Danielle sighed and ran the brush through her hair another time. She'd gotten up early, just in case Stephanie showed up to "surprise" her, and was now fixing her hair.  
  
She had on a pair of flame-patterned pants, a plan black t-shirt, and was planning on leaving her hair down. her eyes were still somewhat sleepy and had slight- or not so slight- circles around them, but she was smiling enough to light a room.  
  
Sean had gotten what he deserved, Danielle had know doubt about it. All of the details were still unknown to her, but she hoped Shane would tell her sometime soon. And she hoped he wasn't still angry with her. They had fought, in a way, the night before... but it wasn't the worst argument they'd ever had. Danielle shook her head and glanced at the mirror on last time. I can think about that later, I've got to go and get some coffee and breakfast. And maybe find Shane.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle's cheerful mood was gone by the time she arrived in the hotel lobby. She had gotten a 'happy birthday' congratulation every ten feet, and was getting tired of a forced smile and pretending to be excited. Stephanie had a party planned for her, two people had "accidently" told her before she got to the elevator. That made her feel better and smirk a little, at least she knew what was going on.  
  
Everyone always made a big deal out of birthdays and anniversaries, to Danielle they were just another day. She had told Stephanie not to make a fuss out of July 23rd, her birthday always turned out badly and she just wanted to end the tradition.  
  
Danielle's 17th birthday, the same day when she got mugged for the first time in Halifax. Her 20th birthday, her first real night of drinking alcohol before getting busted for being too young. Her 22nd birthday, the day when she fell down two flights of stairs and broke her ankle- for the third time. Yeah, she thought dryly, I wonder if something I'll really remember will happen this year.  
  
The lobby and dining hall were quieter than usual, but it wasn't too much of a shock- it was only about 8:23am. She got herself a cup of coffee- double double, as usual- and went into the almost empty dining hall. Someone had moved a piano in, and a short blonde woman sat there, playing quietly. Danielle sat a few tables away, un-noticed, and listened.  
  
The melody was slow and haunting, with slow deep notes and a run of higher ones. It was beautiful in it's simplicity, and Danielle half smiled as she sat transfixed. Another pause in the music, and then the unknown pianist started another string of notes, with increasing speed. The entire song was a mix of high and low tones, and varied from a slow dramatic speed to a fast running pace. It lasted for mere minutes, and then the notes hung in the air.  
  
Danielle smiled and started to applaud. The blonde turned around for a second, embarrassed and flushed, and then hid her face by facing the piano again.  
  
"I... I didn't know anyone was in here," the woman said softly, hands resting on the large ivory keys without making a sound.  
  
"You don't have to be modest, that was amazing. You're very talented." Danielle stood up and took her coffee with her, over to the piano. She walked to the side of it, so she could see who the mystery musician was, and couldn't meet her eyes. No answer came from the shy woman, and Danielle offered her hand. "I'm Danielle, and you are...?"  
  
The blonde blushed and finally looked at Danielle, gently shaking her hand- like she was war and unsure of her intentions. "Morgan Johnson." Her voice was soft and had a song-like quality to it, matching her face- hidden beneath small glasses and long bangs.  
  
She looks so shy, Danielle thought in disbelief. No one around here is shy, she must be from away. "Nice to meet you, Morgan. Are you a professional?"  
  
Shaking her head, Morgan grabbed the sheet music in front of her. "I just like to mess around on the piano, I'm not good enough to be a professional." She picked up a bookbag from the floor and pushed her papers in quickly.  
  
"Could've fooled me," Danielle replied, drinking from her coffee. "Anyway, catch you later, Morgan." She gave her another grin and started to walk away, allowing herself to shake her head when she was out of the dining room. That girl is so quiet, like she's afraid. And, Danielle added mentally, she kind of acts like a mouse. The kind of thing you'd get in a pet store.  
  
There was something familiar about her though, but Morgan didn't seem to recognize her. Danielle dismissed it, she knew plenty of people who played the piano, it was probably just that. And blondes, who doesn't see a dozen of them a day?  
  
Danielle was walking up to her room again without realizing it, and she only stopped when someone called her name and she heard it. She turned, and there was Sean, running to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey babe!" he said, giving her a slight smile. "We've got to talk, about a certain 'best night this week.' " Sean was hiding his irritated tone, but she could see it in his smile. His skin was pulled to taunt to be cheerful too, and his eyes were everything but happy.  
  
She sighed as he guided her to the side of the hallway, resting his back against the wall as he watched her. Danielle shrugged. "There's nothing to talk about," she replied. "You were being an ass and got what you deserved."  
  
Sean lowered his eyebrows at her. "Is it true then? Did daddy's boy become a man?"  
  
Narrowing her eyes slightly, Danielle walked past. "You know, Sean, you can be a real prick," she said back to him. She didn't wait for a reply as she went back to her room. She was sick of him being such a child.  
  
"Happy birthday," he called after her. She pretended not to hear him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What?! Who told you?"  
  
Danielle grinned and pushed her sunglasses further up onto her nose. Stephanie was angry- to say the least- that she had found out the time and place of her surprise party. She watched Stephanie pace in her high heels and flail her arms, and had to laugh. "I'd tell you, really I would... but then I'd have to remember so many names."  
  
Stephanie stopped and looked at her, mouth open. "God, how many people did you bribe? It's supposed to be a surprise, Dani! You're not supposed to know about it!"  
  
"Yeah," Danielle said with a nod. "That's usually what a surprise is." Stephanie glared at her and fell into the chair opposite her with a sigh. "Besides," Danielle added. "I didn't bribe anyone. They kinda just... said it by accident. Really."  
  
With an angry pout, Stephanie folded her arms and sighed again- just for effect. They were in her hotel room, Danielle noticed it was bigger than everyone else's, where Stephanie was trying to convince Danielle they should go to the dining hall that night. Around nine, she said, because there were some interesting decorations that she wanted to look at.  
  
Danielle had put her out of her misery then and told her that they really shouldn't miss the party. Even in her down mood, Danielle found things amusing from that moment on. Stephanie's reaction... it made her smirk just to think of it. She just loved chaos.  
  
"Can you pretend to be surprised?" Stephanie asked, a hopeful grin covering her disappointment.  
  
Nodding, Danielle started to make silent faces. Exaggerated visions of shock, delight, and modesty so unbelievable that Stephanie had to laugh.  
  
"You're so weird," she muttered, still smiling. She sighed then and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. "I guess the 'faking surprise' idea is out. Just... how many details do you know?"  
  
"Surprise party, nine-ish. Dining hall." Stephanie's face shot up, surprised, and Danielle shrugged. "You can be happy now, 'cause that's all I know."  
  
"That almost makes up for you knowing the other stuff!" Stephanie nodded- she did the same McMahon grin, full of ideas- and stood up. She looked at Danielle and motioned toward the door. "Get out, I've got things to plan."  
  
Danielle shook her head and started toward the door. "Things to do... strippers to hire... booze to buy... secret party to plan..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Eventually returning to her room around 2pm, after more "enjoyed" congratulation, Danielle fell onto the cough with a yawn. Just relax, she told herself, take the rest of the day off. She grinned and reached for her bag on the floor. She found her cell phone and dialed a familiar number, waiting for an answer and hoping for good reasoning skills. She might need them.  
  
"Hello?" A gruff, male voice answered, sounding stressed and tired.  
  
Danielle found her nicest voice, maybe this wouldn't be too hard if he was already in a bad mood. "Hey, it's Danielle. I was wondering, can I skip out on my session this afternoon?" She heard Kel, her personal trainer, sigh. She hurried for a good reason. "C'mon, I'll do double tomorrow!"  
  
He was silent, thinking, and he laughed softly. "Fine, but you are going to regret this then. And, I'd better not hear any whining when you pass out from exhaustion."  
  
She knew she was going to hate her choice, but it was worth it- at that moment. She hung up after thanking him again, and tossed the cell phone back onto the floor. It didn't find her bag, but she didn't care. Slowly rolling onto her back, she turned the television on and started at the ceiling. She was grateful for the background noise and the convenient remote control, what would she do without them?  
  
Drifting between sleep and consciousness, Danielle eventually found the topic of Sean. He had such an attitude lately, but she couldn't completely understand why. There had always been bad blood between him and Shane, but lately it had come to a boil. The previous night's fight had the possibility to be bad, and she was sure it would happen again. What would happen though, if no one was around to stop them both from acting like fools?  
  
Danielle groaned in frustration and covered her eyes with one hand. Damn men, she thought. I should've let them tear each other apart. Maybe then it would be the end of it, and life could go on.  
  
This birthday was going to be different, Danielle had to admit that. She always had someone on her birthday who would stay with her after the celebration, just to help her wind down with a hug or a few jokes, and quiet. That person, for the last four or five years, had always been Sean Morley. Her date or her friend, the line was always blurred. But, this year wouldn't be like that- not with their current arguments. It didn't bother he as much as it should have.  
  
She remembered her last birthday, a night out at an exclusive club. Sean and her had a few too many drinks, but she could still clearly remember dancing, all night, with him. Being tired and contrary by the time he helped her to his hotel room, he knew just to leave her on the couch with a kiss and a glass of water. That was why she could never stay mad at him. Whenever things were serious and she needed something, he knew it and wouldn't ask too much of her. It always made up for the times when he was a jerk.  
  
But he'd been so different lately. His flirty attitude hid something less cheerful and more demanding, almost frightening. And the way he looked at her had changed. His eyes used to be so teasing, full of laughter just waiting to come out. Now, they were always filled with a possessiveness that was starting to make her worry. It wasn't the friend she was used to, and she hoped it wouldn't last.  
  
Danielle sat up slowly and rubbed her forehead. Of all the things to help her anti-celebration mood... Sean wasn't one of them right now. She turned off the television mindlessly and stretched her arms above her head. They made a satisfying crack and she yawned.  
  
A loud knock on the door stopped her mid-yawn, and any hope of sleep was gone. "Just a minute!" she called out, standing up and slowly going to the perfect white door. She opened it and peered out into an empty hall. Leaning out the door, no one could be seen. She shrugged and stepped back- tripping over a flat box underneath her.  
  
It was blank and unwrapped, nothing more than a white box. She raised one eyebrow and reached for it, someone must've meant to leave it for her... probably Stephanie. Danielle had to smirk, she was still desperate to make something about the party a surprise.  
  
Opening the box, she pulled out a piece of clothing, folded into a neat square. She held it up in front of her, letting it fall into it's normal shape as she shook her head. It was a dress, coloured different shades of red, with a simple spaghetti-strap style. Not too short, it would probably fall to her knees, and it looked like it would fit snugly. There was a note lying in the box, and she recognized Stephanie's handwriting.  
  
Happy birthday! 9pm, dining hall, you already know when and where. Smile!  
  
Rolling her eyes, Danielle lay the dress on the couch and walked toward the bathroom. Might as well get dressed, got a birthday to celebrate. I wonder if it will go as wonderfully as every other year....  
  
~~~~~ 


	8. You're Going To Thank Me In The Morning

Author's note: And the plot thickens... and Danielle is getting older. Thanks to those who've reviewed so far- you all can have a free wrestler! Anyone you want, lol. Just don't tell old Vinny I gave you permission. The story's about half way done too, hurray!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The dress was expensive, Danielle could tell by the look and feel of it, and it fit her perfectly. She had left her hair down simply, it brushed the top of her shoulders almost, and she had found a pair of her favorite shoes. Red, of course, the same ones she'd been wearing when Vince called her about the job offer. They matched the dress perfectly.  
  
She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed, 8:50pm, and gave herself one last look in the mirror. Blue eyes stared back at her, restless and clear, and she practiced her smile. Let's go party, she grinned slightly, and flaunt this sexy ass.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle grinned at Stephanie. "What, no jumping out from under a table and yelling 'surprise'?" The party had already started by the time she got there, must've been changed to a not-so-for-Dani's-birthday party, and that didn't bother her. She had asked for no presents, and got countless good wishes instead.  
  
Everyone was there, Stephanie hadn't missed a person. She was still making the rounds, talking to Charles "The Godfather" and drinking cola. She had no alcohol, at the last moment she had decided against it. Chris Irvine, known as Jericho, had came over and given her a huge hug out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm calling the first dance, okay, Dani?" He grinned and pointed to her visible Canadian flag tattoo, then nodding toward the dance floor. "Let's show these foreigners how we really dance!" She laughed and let him pull her into the crowd.  
  
They had been friends since early 2000, when Chris left the WCW to join the WWF. He was from Winnipeg- if memory served her right- and had a great sense of humour. He played music too, although Jericho denied being the same person, and played and excellent attitude on tv. Also, he wasn't that bad of a dancer.  
  
Charles danced with her next, and then Stephanie got some of the hotel staff to bring out the cake. It was huge, and specially decorated with bright tiger stripes, her name written in large cursive. She cut it, thinking of how surprised she was. Not about the party, but about how good things were going. Maybe this year would be different...  
  
Danielle couldn't concentrate while she danced, and she was getting too bored with small talk. She started scanning the crowd, looking to see who was there. Absentmindedly, she was looking for two people, Sean... and Shane. She was neither.  
  
Glen Jacobs was there, another of her good friends with an entertaining on screen personality. He had on a dark shirt, tight on his heavily muscled frame- she always though he looked better without his Kane outfit on. They had known each other for a long time, although he seemed to have a slight crush on her, and he was excellent to talk to. He was so trustworthy, Glen was one of the few who knew and understood why she didn't enjoy birthdays.  
  
The McMahon family was there- minus the one she had an urge to see- and Vince and Linda were both dressed in their usual business attire. Danielle knew they had no real desire to be there, Vince didn't like social events so he made it unenjoyable for Linda. Truth be told, Danielle had hoped that Linda would come without "the boss."  
  
"Am I that boring? I think you'll soon be asleep, Dani."  
  
She turned her head quickly and grinned at her dancing partner. "I'm just picking out all the people who are jealous of you," she teased and batted her eyelashes innocently, and Mark Calloway laughed.  
  
He looked down at her, still seeming like the dangerous Undertaker in his leather pants, and glanced over at the McMahon couple. "It's good to know, it almost looked like you had a thing for Vince." Danielle cringed and shook her head, and they continued dancing. He had the first slow song with her- surprisingly- and he looked down at her after a few more minutes of silence.  
  
"Honestly, short stuff. Is something bothering you?"  
  
She glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Just because you're two feet taller than me, that doesn't mean I won't DDT you right here." Mark laughed but kept his stern gaze fixed on her- she wasn't going to ignore his question. "I'm just... looking for someone," she said finally.  
  
He glanced over her head and scanned the crowd. "I could help you, I've got a pretty clear view from up here. Who is it?"  
  
Danielle glanced through the people, looking at nothing. Who am I looking for? She sighed and looked up at Mark. "Do you see Sean anywhere?"  
  
A pause, and she watched his sharp eyes do a sweep around them. "No," he said slowly, and then giving her a knowing grin. "I do see someone else, however. Over by the tables, near the door. Why don't you go have a look?"  
  
She gave him a confused look and turned in that direction. Mark just grinned at her, and she wordlessly headed toward the exit. People were so close together for this dance, she constantly was mumbling her apologies for bumping into couples.  
  
The door was out of her sight until she was within fifteen feet of it, and then the couple in front of her moved quickly. Danielle looked up and met thoughtful brown eyes, and she froze.  
  
He looked... fantastic wasn't a good enough word. Enthralling, maybe gorgeous. Casually leaning on the nearest table, pretending to talk with an energetic Stephanie but looking directly at her. He was dressed to impress, every inch the charmer in black dress pants and a white shirt, hair combed to perfection. And he looked at her, a serious expression pulling his eyebrows down and his mouth firm. His eyes were studying her, not angry but contemplative, and he looked appreciatively at the red dress she wore.  
  
Danielle wanted to fall, to turn away, the look in his eyes made her feel so vulnerable and like he could see and read everything in her mind. She didn't falter though, she moved toward him slowly, holding his eyes with a strong gaze that dared him to look away. Her mind buzzed, what was he doing? She was unconsciously setting herself up for a let down, choosing to ignore the dull look in his eyes as she walked closer. She had expected him to be angry at her, not this deep in thought.  
  
Stephanie looked up at him, followed his gaze to Dani, and then grinned. "And there's the birthday girl now. Go on, Shane, I do believe she's looking at you." He glanced at her for a second without replying and then walked out to meet Danielle.  
  
She stopped in front of him, and found the breath to speak. "Hey... I thought you might've skipped the party." He didn't reply, just examined her eyes with no emotion. Danielle gave him a hopeful smile. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Shane lowered his eyebrows and glanced at something over her shoulder. "Sure," he said softly. "Happy birthday, by the way."  
  
She looked at him curiously but followed him to the dance floor, he wasn't acting normal. The current song ended, and she hoped for the freedom of a fast song, but the first few notes were familiar. He brought her closer to him, but then she could feel his shoulders and arms stiffen. Listening, she recognized the infamous song from their last dance.  
  
Danielle looked up at him, his neutral face was so close, and cleared her throat nervously. "Maybe we could just skip this song..." she said softly.  
  
His eyes met hers for a brief second. "Why? We're just friends, aren't we? It's only a harmless dance."  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she nodded. What is wrong with him? She could tell that something was bothering him- most likely the night before with her and Sean- and he had just shut off completely. He looked at her with an almost desire before, but now that they were talking to one another, his mind was distant and he acted like nothing had happened.  
  
They danced in silence, until she couldn't stand it anymore. "Shane," she said softly. "Look at me." He met her eyes, curious but impassive, and she frowned. "I'm sorry about, well, you know what. But, you don't have to act so... dead." Shane didn't answer her, and she sighed angrily. "Would you say something? Please?!"  
  
His eyes brightened and his face was now bluntly annoyed. "What can I say, Dani? You didn't want to talk to me then, why the chatter now?"  
  
Danielle looked up at him, blinked slowly and then stepped away. She held her hands up in front of her, shaking her head. "I'm not going to try to talk to you, Shane. I'll see you later, maybe." Turning, she walked away and out through the doors. Stephanie, along with others, saw her leave. They also saw Shane make no move to stop her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Her shoes echoed in the deserted hallway, narrating her every fast step with dull clicks. Danielle alternated between anger- why was he so damn... Shane?!- and a throbbing ache in her chest- what did she do that was so unforgivable? Him being angry at her, she could understand that, but he was always so calm, cool, and collected. Why did it all change now? He'd just been added to the list- with Sean- of people who had a sudden change. She wasn't enjoying this birthday.  
  
She calmed her mind as she walked, and soon she could hear footsteps approaching her. Glancing up, she met equally frustrated eyes. Sean didn't even bother to try and fake a smile. He looked at her, raised his eyebrows, and stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey baby," he said softly. "Missing your own party?"  
  
Danielle smiled sadly. "It wasn't much fun, it never is." She glanced up from the floor to find him looking at her, standing too close to be casual. "What?" she asked softly.  
  
He finally smiled then, if only slightly. "Come back to my room," he said after a pause. "We can brighten each other's night."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and studied him. His eyes were dark, and she sniffled softly. Loud and clear, she could smell it on his breath. "Sean... you've been drinking. You should go to bed." He frowned, and then leaned against the wall heavily. "C'mon," she encouraged. "I'll help you to your room- and you can get some sleep." Without waiting for an answer, she put his arm around her shoulders and they started down the hallway. He rested his head on her shoulder, turning to look up at her.  
  
"You know what, Dani?" he said softly. She looked at him, and he smiled. "You're so damn nice on the outside, but then you're a bitch."  
  
Danielle froze and looked at him angrily. She swallowed thickly, pushed her feeling down her throat. Sean was just a raving drunk, what did he know? "Sean, shut up. And start walking!"  
  
He didn't say anything else, and they made it to his room. Danielle had to dig the keys out of his pocket to let them in, and he found his way into bed. She sat on the edge of the light coloured sheet and looked at his shoes. Screw it, she thought bitterly. He can sleep with them on.  
  
Sean rolled onto his back and groaned. "I didn't mean that... that thing I said," he mumbled, looking at her. "Will you come here? You need a hug."  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "Maybe later." She stood up and walked out of his room slowly, staring at the floor. He's drunk, she had to keep reminding herself, he's got no clue what he means. Besides, he apologized.  
  
Sighing, she fell onto the couch and stretched her red-clothed body. Stress, nervousness, and anger built up on her until it forced her asleep in Sean's hotel room.  
  
She dreamt she was a kid again. She relived an old memory from her first few years as a parent-less child, trying to fit in with the older children despite standing out, and never accomplishing it.  
  
"Hey, fire head, want us to put out that fire for you?!"  
  
A shorter, younger, Danielle turned at the wrong moment and was met with a bucketful of water over her entire body. She cried out and fell backwards, sliding on the slick floor. "Leave me alone!" she screamed, trying to get to her feet.  
  
The tormentor, an older boy named Scott, laughed and pointed at her. "Look," he said to his group of friends surrounding him. "The fire's still burning! Anyone got some more water?"  
  
"No!" Danielle cried, finally getting her footing. She started running as fast as she could, tears blinding her as they urged her on. She could hear them taunting her behind her, and it made her run faster. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away.  
  
Danielle ran for over an hour, and when she finally stopped, she was helplessly lost. She was in a town, down some back alley, with no one around. Sobbing quieter now, she wandered out into the street and down the sidewalk. This small girl, no older than nine, walked alone- out of ignorance, not bravery. There were so many different people, and she soon stopped crying and just watched the people. They saw her too, but no one did a thing.  
  
Her clothes had a few rips and were soaking wet. She looked homeless and deserted, too lowly of a creature for the normal people to look at or be concerned about. One other person did see her though, another small child who ran up to her with long, bouncing, ringlets.  
  
Danielle looked at the girl and sniffled. "Who are you?"  
  
The other girl smiled, suddenly shy, and hugged a worn teddy bear tight to her chest. She had a clean blue dress on, and Danielle was staring in awe. "I'm Morgan," the girl said softly. She then smiled and held out her teddy bear. "And this is Fuzzums, he's my teddy from my daddy."  
  
"My name's Cassidy," Danielle replied- she went by her first name when she was younger. "I was running."  
  
Morgan looked at her with the honesty of a child. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" she asked, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"I don't know," Danielle said softly. "They left-"  
  
"Morgan! Get away from her!" both girls turned at the shrill call, and a woman ran over. She scooped Morgan into her arms, but the girl struggled.  
  
"No! I wanna talk to my friend!" Morgan fought and twisted in her now- wrinkled dress and looked down at Danielle.  
  
Her mother looked at Danielle too, in disgust and pity, and started walking away with her child. "You will not be talking to... her!"  
  
Danielle looked up and watched them leave. Morgan waved over her mother's shoulder, and Danielle raised her hand back. "Bye," she said softly.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Danielle jerked awake, someone was poking her in the ribs, and she pushed a hand away.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, Danielle met Sean's. "What are you talking about?" she mumbled, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, a headache was forming, and sighed.  
  
Sean looked at her, confused. "You said 'bye' while you were sleeping! Were you dreaming?" She stood up, and he reached up to run one hand through her hair gently. "You might want to pull down your dress," he added with a sly grin. "Although the underwear is very sexy."  
  
She blushed and stepped away, shoving her dress down and adjusting the straps with her other hand. "Yeah, thanks," she said softly. "I was dreaming," she added after a pause. "Just a stupid dream."  
  
She realized something that moment, now that she thought about her memory. Morgan, that was the same girl.. she was the pianist in the hotel the other day. So, that's how I knew her, Danielle thought triumphantly. I hope I can see her again, I wonder if she'll remember me too.  
  
"How about coming to bed now?" Sean said, leaning down to kiss the distracted Danielle. "You look unhappy, why don't you let me... help you sleep?" She tilted her head up, and he took advantage, kissing her again with drunken lips.  
  
He continued kissing her, not romantic and definitely not enjoyable, until she pushed him away gently. "Go to bed, Sean," she said softly. He complained, but she ignored him and went to the door.  
  
Sean followed her out, calling sweet nothing's after her, which sounded more like unconscious rambling. "You need some satisfaction, Dani, babe," he said teasingly. "Get back in here." She didn't answer him, and he grabbed her shoulder. Roughly, he turned her around to face him so he could kiss her again.  
  
"Let go," she said, frustrated as she pulled against him. "You're going to thank me in the morning!"  
  
He complained and held her tightly, not listening to her. "No," he said with a laugh. "You'll thank me." He pulled her closer to his door, and she dug her fingernails into his arm. He growled in pain and gave her a shocked look. "Bitch!"  
  
Danielle stepped away from him, surprised but not scare, and rubbed her shoulder. "That hurt," she muttered, holding his eyes.  
  
"Come in," he said with a soft tone. "I'll help you with it."  
  
"I'm okay," she replied quickly, but he had her arm again. "Damn drunk, let go of me!" she said, jerking away from him. He twisted her arm, and she cried out in shock and from the sudden pain.  
  
Things seemed to happen so fast, Danielle couldn't make sense of them. She heard someone behind her, telling Sean to take his "god damn hands off her!" She could recognize Shane's voice, loud in her ear, but she couldn't make out Sean's reply. His voice was angry though, she could tell that.  
  
The next thing she heard was the crack of fist against Sean's face. She was him stumble backwards, but he was a professional wrestler- he never gave up. Instead, he shot to his feet and tackled Shane. Their bodies slammed into the wall- that would leave a mark- and they fell to the floor in a mess of cursing and anger.  
  
Danielle cried out, wanting to step in but knowing it would only worsen the fight. "Stop it!" she screamed, grabbing someone's arm- she didn't know whose- and trying to pull.  
  
It was late night in the hotel, and a scream and the sounds of a fight rang out like thunder. Not a minute had passed before people came out of their rooms. Glen, Charles, and Mark were the strongest to rush out, and they pulled the two men apart. Shane let Charles hold him back, he leaned against the wall and caught his breath, but Sean wasn't so easy. The fight had been started, and he was determined to finish it. It took the two other men to hold him back, but it didn't stop him from yelling insults at Shane.  
  
Danielle fell against the opposite wall and slid to the floor, glad that no one had noticed her. it's my fault, she thought numbly, they're going to kill each other... because of me. One tear escaped down her cheek, and she brushed it away angrily.  
  
"Dani? Are you okay? Let's get you into a room." Stephanie appeared and helped her to her feet, giving her a tight hug and leading her down the hallway.  
  
Pausing to look back at the scene, the hallway now filled with people, Danielle gave Stephanie a shaky smile. "I told you I didn't like my birthday." 


	9. As Bad As It Looks

Author's Note: The Talented Mr. Ripley is an awesome movie! Watch out for Dani going a little... uh... insane this chapter, and she might do something she'll regret. Or maybe not, lol, I'm trying to build suspense, people! Oh, and some language in this one, but it fits the mood.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stephanie took Danielle back to her room, and Danielle sat silent on her couch. Stephanie busied herself getting coffee, and Danielle turned on the tv for distraction, watching with her feet curled up underneath her. She felt physically sick, the sound of Shane's fist and the sight of them attacking each other kept replaying in her mind.  
  
"Do you... want to talk or anything?" Danielle glanced up momentarily, and accepted the steaming cup from Stephanie. She sat down on the couch with a worried expression.  
  
Danielle shrugged. "Doesn't matter," she said softly. "Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
"No, Stephanie replied. "I think it would make me... I just don't want to hear it. I'm glad I wasn't there to see it..." They sat without speaking, the only sound was the television, and then Stephanie looked at Danielle sadly. She took a sip of coffee and watched Danielle, she looked so distressed. "Do you want to be alone?" she asked softly.  
  
Danielle slowly met her eyes, and then finally nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good." Stephanie smiled sympathetically, gave her a hug, and left in silence.  
  
Glancing toward the tv, Danielle changed it to one of the movie channels. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to sit there in the blessed silence and forget everything. Absolutely everything. She flicked through the channels, there were two movies she might watch. She chose the longer one, The Talented Mr. Ripley, because she'd never get to sleep anyway.  
  
This was a movie she enjoyed, and it was nice to lose herself in the plot, her coffee, and Matt Damon. Danielle did good, she forgot about the real world for a while, until someone in the film mentioned Damon's hair. Of all things, that reminded her of Sean. She viciously pushed him from her mind, but then another man came in. Shane, that fist-happy idiot.  
  
He had protected her so fully, with no concern for the consequences- especially Sean's ability to fight back. And, he was mad at her when he did it. What would've he done, she asked herself, if we were friends as usual? The thought of his recklessness- rare for him- didn't comfort her, it made her more nervous. If he fought so angrily against one of her friends, what if the other person would've been a stranger? But, in that case, she'd probably appreciate it.  
  
A cold chill suddenly ran up her spine, and she curled her arms tightly around her shoulders. That fight scared her, plain and simple. The meaning behind both men's reaction could be so many things. Add their moods as of late into the mix, and she was left baffled.  
  
Danielle glanced up at the television. The movie had flown by- it was almost over- and she hadn't been able to stop thinking and relax like she wanted to. She frowned and glanced down at herself, she couldn't believe she was still wearing the red dress. Maybe that will take my mind off it, she thought hopefully.  
  
Emerging from the bedroom a few minutes later in pajama pants, loose t- shirt, and her favorite fuzzy slippers, Danielle sank back into the couch. She had looked at the alarm clock on her way by, it didn't surprise her that it was past midnight. Another all-nighter, she thought with a sigh. I can't wait.  
  
She didn't have to wait very long. A quiet knock, almost like a mistake, interrupted her thoughts. Danielle sighed, what did Stephanie want now? She walked to the door silently and opened it- expecting to see Stephanie looking back at her.  
  
Instead, she saw dark hair, tired brown eyes, and a bruised and swollen lower lip. Shane looked back at her, glanced down the hallway, and then gave her a small smile. "Can I talk to you? Now?"  
  
Danielle stepped back and moved to let him in, and he sat on the couch, hands resting on his knees. She sat next to him, turned sideways so she could look at him. He turned to meet her gaze, and he could feel her eyes seeing every scratch and bruise.  
  
"You look horrible," she said softly. "Is that the worst of it?" She motioned toward his lip, and he smirked.  
  
"No, but trust me- I did one hell of a job on Sean." She instantly gave him a glare, and he shrugged. "Sorry, but he did deserve it."  
  
Danielle shook her head and slid down in the couch, stretching her legs across the floor. He was actually bragging- bragging about that horrible fight. She looked up at Shane, met his deep eyes, and pursed her lips. "Why did you have to do that?" she asked. "I don't care if you two hate each other, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
  
He looked up at her calm and cold tone, and sat back in the couch silently. After a pause, he reached over to gently touch her cheek. "I wouldn't call it that," he said, eyes going bitter as he remembered. "He was hurting you... do you expect me to just let him do that?"  
  
"It was an accident, Shane! He would never hurt me intentionally. Don't blame him for your jealousy." Danielle looked at the floor, voice becoming more sensitive than she wanted it to be. "You both could've gotten so hurt, and what if Sean presses charges?"  
  
Shane shook his head, stretched his arms along the top of the couch, and looked back at her. "He won't, not if he has any sense." She lowered her eyebrows curiously, and he smiled slightly- painfully. "I did hit him first, but we all know he was being rough with you. Whether he meant it or not, he laid his hands on you. He could get charged for that just as much as he could charge me- if not more." He paused and sighed. "Besides, Vince is going to have it out with both of us in the morning."  
  
"Serves you right," she replied.  
  
He ignored her muttered comment. "Dani... if he asks you questions, would you be able to talk about it? I think he'll want your opinion on what went on."  
  
She gave him another cold look, such a change from the worry she tried to hide. "Why would it bother me?" she said bitterly. "I'm not the one with any cuts or bruises."  
  
"You aren't?" he replied quickly, fire in his eyes. "Show me your arm- the one Sean had." She didn't move, and he took her hand into his own gently. "Let me see it, prove your point."  
  
Danielle pulled away quickly, and met his eyes. "Fine," she said shakily. She grabbed her sleeve and roughly pulled it up, revealing her right arm. She didn't look at his face, she didn't want to see the reaction.  
  
One large bruise extended almost completely around her upper arm, Sean was stronger than he had meant to be- she was sure of that. An ugly rainbow of brown and blues was prominent against her light, smooth skin, and she had been ignoring the pain for hours.  
  
Danielle dared to look at Shane, and his face was pulled tight. Naked rage darkened his face, and he forced his eyes closed with calming breaths. "That asshole..." he whispered. "I'm glad I broke his nose."  
  
She looked up quickly and drew her sleeve down to her wrist, glad to hide the mark. "You broke his nose?" she asked, exhaling one quick breath. He nodded slowly, and she nervously wrapped her arms around herself. "Damn, Shane... what would you have done if you weren't pissed off at me?" It was the question she kept asking herself, and she hoped her would answer.  
  
"I'm not angry with you," he said with a shrug. "I'm just VERY frustrated with how you act sometimes." Meeting her eyes again, he smiled slightly. "I'd do the same thing, Dani. I don't regret what I did to him, and I don't regret why."  
  
Danielle swallowed thickly, the determined glint was back in his eyes and it made her feel weak. "You didn't have to do anything..." She paused and glanced away from his eyes. They drew her back to them, and she couldn't ignore his hurt lip. "I'm so sorry," she said finally, and he knew what she meant.  
  
"Don't be, Shane replied, giving her a genuine smile. "It's not as bad as it looks." The lie was obvious, but it comforted her regardless.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sleep did take her, even if only for a few hours, and no one disturbed her the next morning. Danielle still woke up early, grateful for the peace and quiet, but there was a note on her door- saying she could miss another session with her trainer. That didn't comfort her.  
  
Everyone must know by now, she realized. How am I going to stand having everyone give me those pitying looks? She glanced down at her arm, and then went back to her suitcase. Putting on a sweater moments later, she smirked. They can't pity me if they've got nothing to pity.  
  
She wanted to talk to Sean. Slap him too, probably, but the talking was the most important. Millions of questions were begging to be asked, anger demanding to be shown, and forgiveness that wasn't so willing. Maybe I should go to his hotel room, she thought as she sat on the floor with breakfast. But, then he might not be sober- he might've been drinking again.  
  
He's almost becoming an alcoholic. That thought stung, it hit too close to home. Danielle remembered herself a few years ago- it made her feel sick. She had to help him, she had to forgive him and tell him he had to stop. Not right then, though. When things were safe again, when things had gotten back to normal- then she could talk to him. He had to understand, she'd make him realize how bad it was.  
  
Danielle had all morning to herself, and she enjoyed it. The solitude was broken early in the afternoon, and she wasn't surprised when Vince McMahon came to her door. He had to ask her a few questions- still expected- and he could only stay for a few minutes. She didn't mind.  
  
"Now, Danielle," he began. "What exactly happened last night? I've heard Shane's version, Sean's version, and now I want yours." Vince had made himself at home on the couch, looking every bit the business man- that she didn't want to talk to- in a dark suit.  
  
Danielle sighed. "Where do you want me to start? When I left the party?"  
  
Vince nodded in reply and wouldn't meet her eyes. "Ah, your party. That's an excellent starting point. So, tell me- in your own words- what went on."  
  
Danielle could tell he didn't know why she left- but she wasn't planning on telling him. She relaxed in her seat instead, and started remembering. "Well, I was going back to my room after I left, and I met Sean. He was drunk, he hadn't been down to the party, and I helped him back to his room..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was almost eight o'clock before Danielle went to see Sean. She had knocked on his door for five minutes before he answered, and then he was surprised to see her.  
  
Sean was out of breath, red faced, and looking at her with cold eyes. "Hi Danielle," he said, leaning against the door frame. "Can I help you with something?" Danielle didn't reply immediately, and he sighed. "My my, has Shane fucked your brains out already?"  
  
Her eyes shot up to meet his, full of blue fire. "I came to have a talk with you, Sean. But, if you don't want to be civil- I'll be happy to leave." Anger overthrew her confusion, ad she would have no problem matching his attitude- if not beating it completely.  
  
"That would be fine with me," he replied. "I didn't want-"  
  
"Sean? Who ya talkin' to?" They both jumped at the loud female voice, coming from inside his hotel room. He turned to look at the other woman, and Danielle got the chance to glance over his shoulder at her.  
  
She was short, model skinny, and had long blonde hair. Dyed obviously, and fried from it too. Skin tight jeans and a see-through black shirt completed the look, and Danielle had to smirk. Either she was paid to be there, or she was one of the fabulous groupies. This blonde was looking at her, narrowed eyes and a pout firmly in place.  
  
"Who's she?" Saying it was such distaste, and Danielle raised her eyebrows at her.  
  
Smirking, Danielle glanced at Sean. He's going to hate me for this... but he deserves it. "Yeah, Sean. Who am I?" His gaze darkened, and she winked wickedly. "Well?"  
  
"That," he said, pointing toward Danielle, "is a nobody, a nobody who slept her way to a good job." The blonde giggled and squeezed his arm, giving Danielle a condescending look.  
  
Not to be outdone, Danielle rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said- actually shocked that he didn't know what she was thinking. "it was either that, or... well, sleep with you." Flashing another big smile, Danielle turned and left.  
  
Her pace back to her room was fast, angry, and desperate to get behind a closed door. She wanted to be alone, and she wanted everything to be over. Her attitude had gotten the better of her, but Sean had been so outright rude that she didn't know what to do. So, her always-present attitude was there.  
  
Falling onto the couch, Danielle forced herself to calm down. She sighed, her heart was racing, and breathed out slowly. The trembling of rage finally stopped, and she closed her eyes. I'm so sick of this, she decided, I don't want to be this damn weak. I was never like this before, what's wrong with me all of a sudden? She knew the answer. There were two things wrong with her: Sean and Shane.  
  
Sean was the bigger of two problems, she asked herself, wasn't he? He had been so angry lately, and a good deal of that anger was directed toward her. She knew why. Things had changed between her and Shane- even if she didn't like to admit it- and it was something that Sean didn't like.  
  
Danielle could feel the changes. Shane had kissed her, not that he hadn't before, but she enjoyed it more now. He had always had feelings for her- everyone knew that- but what was going on with her? She'd never wanted him as more than friends, but now she wasn't so sure. The way he looked at her made her feel nervous, and left her wanting more at the same time. It made her muscles tense to think of it, and a strength that she'd long missed coursed through her veins.  
  
Danielle's reawakened determination made her sit up straighter and look at the door. If she was so damn confused over what she felt and what she wanted, why didn't she go and find out right now?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane was in his hotel room, filling out some paperwork with a distracted mind. He was thinking about Danielle, and his fight with Sean. He had said he didn't regret it, and he still meant it. It was enjoyable for him in a way, attacking the source of his frustration and letting his anger run wild.  
  
The only thing he would've changed was Danielle's involvement. She shouldn't have been there when they fought, she shouldn't have had Sean manhandle her like he did. It made every cut and bruise worth it to stop Sean from hurting her, and he would do it again without hesitation or a second thought.  
  
Someone knocked on his door, and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Just what I need, he thought dryly, some company. "Just a minute," he called out, getting to the door and unlocking it. Shane opened it and, before he could say a word or see a thing, was pushed back inside. He hit the wall, heard the door slam, and waited for a fist. He didn't get hit, instead he looked up to meet a forceful kiss.  
  
Those full lips were familiar, and he could smell light scented shampoo. A very feminine body held his to the wall, and he didn't mind the brutal attack on his swollen lip. Shane instantly knew who it was, and he looked down at her in shock when she stepped away from him.  
  
He stared dumbly at her, taking deep breaths. "Dani?" he said softly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Danielle smiled at his surprise and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, meeting his eyes. "Not anymore." 


	10. I Want To See You Smile Again

Author's Note: I'm so mean... hope you like the let down. *grin* ~Eleven Roses~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane's face was pulled tight in restraint, and Danielle grinned as she kissed her way to his hairline. She could hear him groan reluctantly when she tugged on his earlobe, and then he gently put both hands on her sides. She expected him to pull her closer, but instead he pushed her away. Looking at him with a small smile from the other wall, Danielle saw him grasp at his composure and calm.  
  
"Would you... tell me what's going on here?" Shane met her eyes, holding his arms out in case she tried to jump him again. The thought was so good in his mind, he couldn't believe he was willing stopping her.  
  
She pursed her lips and watched him back, confused. If he wanted her so badly, why wasn't he taking advantage of the situation? "I'm doing a little... experiment," she said softly. "And it involves you... me... and maybe some of this..." She moved closer and paused when he stopped her. Moving his hands with a grin- he didn't try to stop her again- she froze when their faces were almost touching.  
  
He looked down at her, intrigued. "And some of what?"  
  
Slowly grinning, Danielle tilted her chin up and kissed him softly for a second. He smiled slightly, and she did it again. "I could use a little cooperation," she teased.  
  
"Go back to your room, Dani," he said, surprising them both. He sighed, did she have to keep staring at him with those entrancing eyes? "I don't know what's gotten into you," he added, "but I know you're not acting like yourself."  
  
"What's gotten into me..." she repeated, studying his eyes from such a close distance. "What's gotten into me... is you." Her own face went surprised when she said it, like she hadn't thought about it and couldn't believe what she'd just said. Her stomach churned, she suddenly felt so weak, and she stepped away from Shane quickly.  
  
He could see the faltering look in her eyes, and he reached out to grab her shoulders. "Dani, what's wrong? You don't look so good, maybe you should sit down..."  
  
Danielle nodded weakly. "Yeah..." she mumbled, before her eyes rolled and she fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hands were holding her, pushing her hair from her face, trying to force the nose plugs for air into her nostrils. Danielle couldn't get her eyes open, but she didn't like what was happening- even if she wasn't sure what was being done to her. She forced air out of her nose, fighting to get it clear, and her own hands tore at cold plastic gloves. The same hands held her own body to the flat surface she was lying on, and she struggled to no avail.  
  
Voices were becoming clearer to her, but she didn't recognize any of them. Morphine was mentioned- to calm her down and deaden any pain- and so many people were barking orders. Someone tried to soothe her, telling her to be still and that it was alright, but it had no effect on her. Danielle didn't know where she was, and she'd be damned if she was just going to let these people control her.  
  
So still felt so sick, so tired, and she wished she could see what was happening. The next sensation in her arm was recognizable, and she tossed her head viciously as a needle pierced her skin. A cry escaped her, and she fought for air in thin gasps. An oxygen mask was put over her face, and Danielle didn't fight the needed air.  
  
I'm in a hospital, she realized suddenly- she hadn't noticed the clues until then. Oxygen, needles, unfamiliar people trying to calm her... what the hell happened? Danielle remembered passing out- it seemed like ages ago- in front of Shane, and she still didn't know why. She'd felt so sick so quickly, and now she was laying on a hospital bed. What she wouldn't give to be able to see what was going on around her.  
  
Danielle could feel the needle take effect. Her body felt so heavy, and her breathing was ragged and sluggish- even with the mask on. Her heart thudded in her chest, making her wish she couldn't feel it, and she fell back suddenly. The darkness descended over worn-out eyes for a second time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They wouldn't let him see her. He thought he might go insane if he had to stand outside her hospital room for another minute, the shutters drawn and the nurses in there with her. The need to see her was overpowering, he had to see her eyes again, and her mouth curved in the most charming of grins. He'd asked the doctor, and each nurse, if he could go in, and they'd said "no" for the past twenty minutes. What were they doing to her? He needed to know.  
  
Danielle had been so out of character when she came to see him, it worried him and excited him at the same time. It wasn't worth it though, he'd give up every kiss she'd initiated just so she wouldn't have fallen. He didn't know what had happened to her, one minute she was giving him that teasing smile, and then she had blacked out.  
  
Her body didn't hit the floor. Shane managed to catch her, and he tried to get her to do or say anything. But she didn't. She was so still in his arms, unnaturally quiet, and Danielle's breathing was fast and shallow. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he did manage to keep his calm. She was laying on the floor while he called the ambulance. Shane never thought to call anyone else, he just fell onto his knees beside her, whispering to her and trying to wake her up.  
  
Everyone knew something was wrong when the ambulance workers ran to the room- Stephanie recognized it as Shane's room and started sobbing- and dragged the stretcher to the door. They brought out Danielle, pale and lifeless, and had to fight to get through the now-crowded hallway. Shane ran after them and rode in the ambulance, he didn't stop or notice anyone yelling questions at him.  
  
Shane only cared about one thing at that moment, and now he stood outside her hospital room. He didn't know how many people drove their own vehicles to the hospital. Stephanie came- she hugged him in tears- and he wouldn't bother to explain things to anyone. Glen Jacobs and Charles Wright were waiting with them too, even though they had only been told that Danielle had collapsed.  
  
They waited for hours, it was around 11:17pm when the doctor came to talk to them. He had walked up unsure, eyeing the four people. "Are any of you Ms. Smith's immediate family?"  
  
"No," Stephanie replied first. "Please let us see her!" The doctor gave her a raised eyebrow, and Glen gave her a slight push on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about? Did you forget I'm standing here?" She had no clue what he planned, and he winked discreetly. They wouldn't let anyone but family in, so he had a few convenient positions for them to fill. Glen turned back to the doctor and nodded. "I'm her brother." The doctor smiled- they did have tall build and reed hair- and Glen motioned toward Shane. "That's her fiancÃ©," and then to Stephanie, "and her soon to be sister-in- law."  
  
The doctor nodded and then glanced at Charles. "And you are...?"  
  
Charles grinned. "I'm giving her away- but you'll notice I'm not related to her."  
  
Shane cast Glen a pleased smile- never underestimate the quiet ones- and looked at Charles. So honest, he hoped the doctor would let him see Danielle regardless. Shane hoped they all could see her... awake and healthy.  
  
"I suppose I could let you in- all of you- but make sure to be quiet. She needs some rest, so I don't want more than two of you in at a time." Motioning toward the door, the doctor gave a slight smile and turned to leave. Shane stopped him, and met his eyes curiously. "Yes?"  
  
"Aren't you going to give us her diagnosis? We'd like to know what happened to her." Shane stood in front of him, impatient and still worried, and the doctor nodded again.  
  
"We're not exactly sure yet. It's a combination of things, I believe, but we need to do some tests to be sure." The four visitors expected more, and he sighed. "We think it was a combination of stress, lack of proper sleep, and the fact that she's been pushing her body over the limits. It all caught up to her- it always does- and her body retaliated by just blacking out. Ms. Smith needs rest and a calm environment, she's lucky that nothing worse happened."  
  
His words were frightening, and Stephanie leaned against the wall for support. "What could've happened?' she asked softly. Dark serious eyes met hers, and she swallowed thickly. "Never mind, I don't want to know the answer."  
  
The doctor left shortly after, and they stood in the hall in a tense silence. Charles looked around, and then looked at the hospital room door. "Well... who wants to go first?" He looked at Shane, who shook his head, and he understood Shane wanted to see her alone. "Why don't Glen and I go in? Then the McMahon's will have a little privacy."  
  
Shane nodded slowly, it was surprising how perceptive Charles was sometimes- much more than he appeared to be. The two men went in without another word, and Shane looked across the hall at Stephanie. She was in tears again, curled into her arms like a child.  
  
"She could've died," his sister whispered softly, meeting his gaze with sore blue eyes. "She... she's going to end up dead, because of..." Stephanie didn't finish it, she didn't have to, and Shane swallowed thickly.  
  
He walked over to her in two long steps, and pulled her now-sobbing body into a hug. "I know," he replied. "But, I won't let that happened. I won't." He meant it, he would talk sense into her somehow. Shane had to, or else he wouldn't know what to do- he might lose her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The room was yellow, meant to be cheerful but appearing sickly instead, and it had the smell of medicine that he'd gladly forget. It was dim inside, and Danielle lay still underneath white sheets. Her breathing was so soft, but Shane could hear it, and it relieved him.  
  
Glen and Charles had long since visited with her. She didn't wake up, and Stephanie had went in alone. She was- if possible- crying harder when she left. Shane had waited to be last, to have all the time the nurses would give him. He hoped that Danielle would wake up while he was with her, but he wouldn't wake her. He would have to be content with watching her sleep so peacefully.  
  
Shane pulled the chair that was provided, sliding it next to her bed with a soft scraping noise. "Dani," he whispered, searching for and then holding her hand. "God, please be okay." He paused, and she didn't stir. "You scared me, Dani, I'll admit that. You have to get better and wake up- everyone will help you. We'll get you on an easier workout... and you can stop the late nights..." His voice trailed off, and he touched a still, pale cheek.  
  
Danielle sighed, and he looked up at her quickly- her eyes were still closed. "Dani... let me know if you can hear me. Just, just look at me, or move, or anything." Still no response, and he frowned. "Let me know... I'll do anything, if you'd only talk to me... or at least look or smile." Shane glanced at the floor, and then back at her. "I want to see you smile again... just once, long enough to say everything."  
  
No smile was given, and no more words were said. Shane fell back into his seat with a sigh. He sat there for a while longer, just waiting for her, and then he stood up slowly. Danielle couldn't hear him, and he was going home... even if he didn't want to. Not without one smile, be it charming, teasing, arrogant, or alluring. Shane bent and kissed her cheek softly, and then he turned and left.  
  
Behind him, a sleeping Danielle's mouth twitched. Her lips curved into a hint of a smile, and she sighed once more in her sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The first thing Danielle noticed was how cold her feet were. Then she recognized the bed she was laying on, with it's perfect white sheets, and the hospital. I'm still in the hospital, she thought. What time is it? And, what the hell is going on? One minute, I'm... acting insane, and then I'm out, and then I'm in a hospital. Danielle opened her eyes again and looked around. Shane didn't... he couldn't have... did he beat me up?  
  
The scent of flowers caught her before she could answer her own question. She looked to her right, at the small table, and saw it overflowing. A dozen roses, coloured boxes, and an array of "Get Well Soon" cards. One thin eyebrow raised. Get well? Now I really have to find out what's going on.  
  
Danielle sat up quickly, and fell back immediately. Her head was spinning, and she realized how weak she felt. There was no energy in her, and her arms and legs felt like dead weights. She swallowed thickly and brought herself up, slower this time, satisfied when she had a better view of the room.  
  
It was small, horribly coloured, and not much to look at. The cards and flowers were more interesting, and Danielle reached out with a shaky hand to get them. The first she grabbed was decorated with the Canadian flag. It was obviously hand-made, and Danielle smiled when she read the name. Charles Wright. It told her to "never scare us like that again," and she sighed. Well, she thought, if I knew what happened I could stop from doing it again.  
  
There were cards from Glen, Stephanie, Michael- better known as Shawn Michaels, and Chris Irvine, but none from Shane. Danielle had to frown, but then she remembered the flowers and a slow smile spread across her face. Slowly sliding one leg out of bed, she was surprised when her feet were bare. No wonder they were so cold...  
  
"You'd better not be trying to sneak out of here."  
  
Danielle turned, met a relieved Shane's eyes, and she smiled. "I was just wondering if you had weaseled out of getting me a gift." Pulling her frozen leg back under the covers, Danielle put her hands on her knees and looked over at the table. "Care to explain?"  
  
Shane smiled fully and closed the door behind him, taking her in with his eyes. She still looked weak, but she was awake, and she was grinning at him. So much better than the last time they'd met. "I got you something," he replied, looking at the bedside table. "The roses are from me, and the box of chocolates are from Steph."  
  
"Chocolates?" She raised her eyebrows, and he had to laugh. "You honestly thought some roses were better than chocolates? You've got a lot to learn, Shane." Smiling slightly, Danielle couldn't help but watch him look through her cards. He looked... relieved still, and he was looking at her like he normally did.  
  
Meeting her eyes for a moment, Shane raised his eyebrows in response. "How are you feeling?" He walked closer and looked down at her, reaching out to tug on her messy hair. "You had us all worried, Dani." His eyes were so dark and serious, and Danielle's grin faded.  
  
"I'm feeling better... and I didn't mean to. In fact, I have no clue what I really did anyway." Danielle shrugged, and Shane pulled up the chair. He sat and looked at her curiously, and tilted her chin with his hand.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't you remember, well, how you acted last night?" Danielle immediately froze, and he knew that she remembered. "Don't worry about it," he added quickly. "I know you weren't... feeling right."  
  
She nodded slightly, which was hard with his hand underneath her chin, but still met his eyes. "I really don't know what came over me," she said. "I was just thinking about how I was sick of being such a victim, because of all those... things, and I just decided to..." She paused and looked at the flowers, and then back into brown eyes. "Take control of the situation."  
  
Shane smiled slightly and shook his head. "Well, you sure did a good job. Slamming me into the wall was a nice touch." She laughed, and he waited for her to look back at him. "And I mean that literally."  
  
Ignoring the last comment, Danielle looked down at herself. The IV needle had been put into her hand- she'd woken up in the middle of the night when they'd done that and asked what kind of fucked up hours they worked- was now gone, and the nose plugs were removed too. "What happened to me?" she asked him softly. And then, more loudly. "I don't know why I passed out!"  
  
"Your doctor said it was a combination. Stress, no sleep, not enough good food, and you've just been pushing your body too hard." She frowned, and he slouched in his seat. "You need to take some time off, to relax and get healthier."  
  
That did it, now Danielle was officially pissed off. She could barely remember the last match she had, and they wanted her to take some time off?! If anything was going to change, she was going to talk to Vince about it being her slowly declining body of work. Her eyes were burning when she looked back at Shane. "I am not taking time off, it's been long enough since I last worked already. And I haven't worked out in three days!"  
  
"I'm sorry if you don't agree, but this isn't negotiable. You're taking two weeks off, no questions asked." Shane watched her narrow those electric eyes, and he sighed. "You do know that you're lucky, right? Do you have any idea how much worse this all could be?"  
  
Laughing sarcastically, Danielle fell back to the pillow and closed her eyes. She was silent for a minute, thinking, and her voice was soft when she spoke. "Lucky is going back to work for Raw, not having everyone pity me, and never having my birthday celebrated again." She met his eyes, and then looked at the bare ceiling. "I'm in a hospital, suspended from work, and being preached to by one of the men responsible for all this damn stress. If you call this lucky, you're insane." That stung, she knew it but didn't care at that moment. He was telling her she couldn't work, that she couldn't exercise, and she was supposed to accept it kindly?  
  
Her job, being able to preform in front of thousands of screaming fans every week, was her life. She loved every second, and she never regretted a thing she'd done on Raw or any injury she'd received. It was worth it. This job kept her sane, gave her something to work at and be proud of, and lately it had been slowly taken from her. The storyline with Stephanie was brilliant, explosive, and had limitless potential. And they were just going to pause it, pretend that the Wildcat didn't just disappear for a few weeks, and life was supposed to go on.  
  
"I know you don't like any of this," Shane finally answered. "But it's what needs to be done. You aren't strong enough to wrestle. Hell, you're not even strong enough to act like an adult right now." As if Danielle needed anymore reasons to be angry, he made his own cutting remark. She didn't reply, and he got up to leave. Great, he thought, we've ruined this visit.  
  
Danielle watched him, and her voice paused him as he reached for the doorknob. "It's funny," she said softly. "You came here so desperate for a smile, but instead you decide to piss me off as much as you possibly can."  
  
Not turning, he opened the door. How'd she know that, did she hear him the night before? He slowly shook his head. "You might want to think about how easy it is for me to get under your skin, Dani." He left without another word spoken between them.  
  
~~~~~ 


	11. The Infamous Danielle

Author's Note: First off, I wanna thank you people who have reviewed my story! D-E-N-I-S-E, Joey Jordison18, Liz, and fredzwildchild, who gave me my first comments, and a HUGE thank you to DXDiva13 and Bingobaby who keep coming back! It's a brilliant ego boost to come on after a new chapter and read your thoughts on each one. In case anyone happens to be worrying about whether Shane and Dani will ever get together, I'll give you a hint: I'm a helpless romantic (*cough* YES!!). Anyway, about this chapter: a small character makes another appearance, and the lyrics are from No Doubt's "Underneath It All."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle was, if possible, more frustrated than she'd ever been before. Everyone around her endured two weeks of hell at her hand, and at least four people weren't speaking to her by the time August 7th arrived. Shane was one of them. She had spoken to him no more than twice since he visited her in the hospital, and even then her words were sickeningly civil to match his. They days still passed, and Danielle's health did improve.  
  
There was a good side to her anger, it pushed her and made her work harder to get better. She worked out as much as Vince and he trainer would let her, and she followed all of the doctor's orders, just to get healthier as fast as possible. It worked, and she felt she was ready to go back to work before two weeks were up. No one else agreed with her, so she still had to serve her time.  
  
The fans had been told that she was on vacation, and Danielle's feud with Stephanie was put on the side. There were plans for an immediate revival, in fact, Danielle had a match planned for her first night back. Her against Stephanie, and Vince was scheduled as the special guest referee. Definitely a show-stopper, and the start of a great new storyline.  
  
Sean hadn't spokne to her in two weeks, Danielle was surprised when she didn't mind. The unknown blonde at his room that night hadn't made another appearance, but she had noticed Sean going out at night more frequently. She didn't try to dissuade him, he could make his own choices. If he decided to go out, get drunk, and kill his liver, that was his own decision and his own fault.  
  
Fighting with Shane did bother her, but it seemed like he purposely tried to aggitate her everytime they met. His question kept playing in her head, why could he get under her skin so easily? Every day he could get her frustrated for hours just by one glance, one comment, or one simple smile- meant to irritate her. She tried to keep her calm, but his actions and her current attitude didn't mix.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was finally two weeks after the hospital, and it didn't come fast enough. Danielle was in the Women's Locker Room, backstage at Raw is War, getting dressed and ready for her match. Since she was making a big comeback, she was dressed differently. Light pants with red flames leaping up from her ankles, and a red top with a ball of fire on the front- it fit her perfectly. She was going to have an amazing match, with attitude to spare, and it was going to be so good to be back in that ring.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and they let themselves in while she got her shoes ready. Danielle could feel them walk up next to her, and she answered without looking. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Can you give me a smile and let me wish you good luck?"  
  
She froze for a moment, then turned and stood- meeting Glen's wide smile. She laughed and gave him a toothy grin. "I don't need luck, have you seen my competition?"  
  
"True, but you'd better be careful." Danielle raised her eyebrows, and he gave her shoulder a punch. "We wouldn't want you to bust anyone's implants... especially yours."  
  
Giving him the finger, Danielle went to her gymbag and threw it over her shoulder. She felt so much better now- the time off did wonders for her health but was terrible for her disposition. "All natural, Glen. You know I'm too cheap to buy fake ones." They laughed, and she walked over to the door. "Escorting me?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Glen motioned for her to go ahead of him, and he shook his head. "I suppose... but I'd better get a bigger tip than last time."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The fans response was amazing. They knew she'd be back for that night's show- in a match against Stephanie McMahon- and they went wild when her music hit. Danielle walked to the ring with a huge grin, listening to the cheering and giving high fives to the people close to the ring barrier. One man had her name written across his face, and she had to laugh.  
  
Taking the extra time to stand on each corner turnbuckle, she basked in the noise and looked out over the people. The excitement was rushing through her body, and she knew this match was going to be a hit. She had looked forward to this moment all week, and now it seemed to pass by too fast.  
  
Stephanie and Vince came to the ring, accompanied by the McMahon "No Chance" music, and Danielle gave them a narrowed stare. Cold as ice, while she was wondering how Stephanie could walk in that outfit. It was like the red skirt Danielle had worn when she was The Godfather's hoe, only coloured differently. It brought back good memories, and Danielle fought back a smile.  
  
Neither of the women was given a microphone, there was no plan for a conversation, and Danielle heard the bell ring. She smiled slightly, this was going to be good good good, and the cat fight began.  
  
Yelling insults at her, Stephanie tried to scratch or claw Danielle's face. Either way, Danielle caught her arm and hit her with a clothesline. That'll show her. Stephanie fell, and Vince immediately ran over. He held Danielle back- without any reason to do so- and the fans started booing. When Stephanie got back to her feet, she pushed past Vince and tackled Danielle. They fell to the mat, kicking and punching, and Danielle quickly got the upper hand.  
  
They rolled outside the ring, and Danielle threw Stephanie into the ring barrier. The fans loved it, and they cheered louder as Danielle got back into the ring and climbed onto the turnbuckle. She dived off it, going for a high kick, but Vince had gotten out of the ring and now pulled Stephanie out of harm's way. Danielle fell into the barrier, and then landed on the floor in a heap. She rolled in pain, and slowly started to get back to her feet.  
  
Vince and Stephanie were back in the ring, and Danielle rolled under the bottom rope to meet multiple kicks to her side. Stephanie stomped her- damn, she had to wear high heels- and Danielle reached for her leg. She got an ankle, and one sharp tug brought the shorter brunette crashing to the mat.  
  
Getting up again, Danielle stood above Stephanie, but then turned to Vince. He deserved to get some payback, and Danielle grinned as she tackled him. Beating him into a corner as the crowd cheered her on, she kicked him repeatedly. He slid to the mat, and Danielle turned to meet Stephanie- who caught her off guard with a weak clothesline. Danielle got back up immediately and went to the ropes, before Stephanie could notice.  
  
It was time for her specialty, including a talent that she'd been taught recently by Mark Calloway. She jumped onto the ropes and then flew off, back to the center of the ring- hitting Stephanie with a kick that knocked her off her feet. Then came the pin... but Vince wasn't able to do the count. Danielle stood up, livid and cursing, and gave Stephanie a stomp while she waited for another referee. One came seconds later, and the crowd went wild when Danielle's hand was raised in victory. She stood in the ring, arms high above her head, and she'd never been so glad to be back in the squared circle.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The congratulations happened again, and Danielle smiled the entire way back to the hotel. She was back where she belonged, and there was nothing that could bring her down from her missed good mood. It had been a while since Danielle had smiled so much and for so long. Her mind dismissed and thoughts of Shane, she was cheerful now and nothing was going to stop it, and she only came out of her daze when she walked past the hotel's cafe. This hotel was smaller than the last one, but it had a rustic quality that induced such a comfortable feeling- it couldn't be matched.  
  
There was a semi-familiar face, one that she never expected to see in New York City. They'd last met in the hotel in Florida, and Danielle had to grin. I guess I can ask Morgan if she remembers me now, and maybe find out why she's at all our of hotels. Maybe she's a stalker, Danielle thought, and she hid a laugh.  
  
The cafÃ© was almost deserted, it was late though, and she casually ordered a mug of cappuchino. Sitting by the counter, Danielle watched Morgan and thought. Now, how am I supposed to go about this? Just walk up to her, tell her the old story, and see if she remembers some messed up little redhead? Danielle sighed. I guess that's the plan- since I can't think of anything better.  
  
She walked over silently, and slid into the seat across from the blonde- who didn't even notice her. She was buried in a stack of papers, flipping through them with a red pen and marking in the margins. Danielle raised her eyebrows, is this girl completely oblivious to the rest of the world?  
  
"Sorry to bother you," Danielle said, and Morgan's head shot up, "but I have an odd question to ask you." She met surprised green eyes, and gave her a smile. "First off, nice to see you again."  
  
Morgan smiled slightly and sat straighter in her seat, watching some redhead- whom she'd only met once- start to chatter. "It's... nice to see you, Danielle." Her eyebrows raised, and Morgan shrugged. "I'm good with names, and you're quite famous with the people around here."  
  
"Really?" Danielle grinned, and then looked at the pile of papers. "You work here! I was wondering why you were at the same hotels!"  
  
"Yes, I'm one of the creative writers. I just got hired on that day we met, when I was... on the piano." Morgan shrugged- Danielle was surprised that she wasn't prouder of her talent- and gathered her papers. "So," she said suddenly. "What's the odd question?"  
  
"Well," Danielle replied with a sigh, "when I saw you before, I got this strange feeling that I'd met you already. And then I got to thinking, and I remembered meeting a little blonde girl named Morgan when I was only seven or eight." She saw Morgan's eyes get wider, and she laughed. "I told you it was odd. Anyway, she had long ringlets, and this happened in Halifax- Nova Scotia- and I must've said only five words to her."  
  
"And I had Fuzzums, a little teddy bear," Morgan said softly, and she studied Danielle for a moment. "But, you said your name was Cassidy. I remember that, and you told me you were running."  
  
Nodding, Danielle laughed again softly. "I go by my middle name now."  
  
Morgan sighed and looked at her in disbelief. "What a coincidence," she said softly. "The girl my mother wouldn't let me talk to is now a national celebrity... one who actually compliments me on my talents!" She laughed, and Danielle shrugged. "You should be proud."  
  
"I was just thinking that you should be," Danielle replied. They sat in silence, and she kept drinking her how-chilled cappuchino. "So," she said after a while. "You're one of those people who decide whether I get beat up or not."  
  
"Those people?" Morgan repeated with a laugh- Danielle could almost see her coming otu of her shell. "I suppose you could say that, although my ideas have to be approved first." She couldn't believe this, here was a redhead that she'd met when she was five, and now they'd both ended up working in the same company. Different jobs though- they couldn't be more different in they tried. An easy-going preformer who had thousands of adoring fans, and the quiet writer who couldn't get noticed if she tried. "Life sure is funny," Morgan said.  
  
Danielle raised an eyebrow. "That's a nice way of putting it."  
  
"What I mean," Morgan added, "is that most of the people like you, in this company, wouldn't be caught dead talking to a lowly script writer."  
  
"People like me?" Danielle said, relaxing in her seat. "You mean, seemingly self-absorbed people who have everything but take it all for granted, and somehow manage to sleep at night after being themselves for a day?" Looking at the shocked Morgan, Danielle had to laugh. "Sorry, I have a habit of doing that to people I don't know."  
  
"I've noticed," she replied, and then grinned. "Like I said, I've heard stories about the infamous Danielle."  
  
Danielle laughed and twirled the glass mug in her hands. "Oh, now you've got to tell me what you mean. In a nutshell, of course. I'm pretty sure A LOT has been said about me- especially lately. Good and bad."  
  
"You're right about that. About your talking habit, I heard you did that to Vince one time." Danielle grinned, and Morgan laughed that time. "You mean, that's actually true?" She got a nod in reply, and she shook her head slowly. "And the story about you and Stephanie McMahon pulling that joke on the new guy, back in 2000, is that true?"  
  
"Tell me what 'new guy' and what we did." Danielle replied. There were so many jokes and things she'd done to get in trouble, so this one was probably going to be true.  
  
Morgan nodded, trying to remember, and then she smiled. "Chris Irvine, you got him drunk and then he woke up in a car with no wallet, keys, and someone else's clothes?"  
  
Danielle started to laugh, she remembered that one clearly. A group of about ten of the wrestlers had went for a night out, and they'd invited Chris. Once he'd gotten wasted out of his mind, Stephanie had given Danielle a dare. How could she resist? She'd convinced him to change slothes- knowing he wouldn't remember it the next morning- and had driven him to a parking lot across town. She left him in a rented car and got a drive back to the hotel from Stephanie, after Chris had passed out in the backseat and they'd hidden his wallet and the car keys under the seat. He'd came back the next morning- unbelievably pissed off- and it had started an all-out war of pranks between Chris and Danielle. They'd become good friends in the process, and Danielle had to snicker.  
  
"Yeah," she replied to Morgan. "That one's all truth. It was a dare, I never thought it would work out so good."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Danielle was back to her hotel room, and she sat watching the tv in a favorite silk nightgown. There was still a soft smile on her lips as she relaxed, even though she wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen. Her mind drifted from thought to thought lazily, a far cry from her irritated and arguementative attitude of the last two weeks.  
  
Like it always did, her mind went over all the normal topics. Finally having a match and getting back to the ring, her conversation with Morgan, and the time in the hospital. She could still feel the panic, and the sharp prick of pain as a needle pierced her skin. That state of mind bothered her cheeerful mood, so she immediately dismissed it.  
  
The next thing she thought about didn't surprise her, but it did deflate her happiness. Sean, that man who she suddenly didn't know, and who had become violent and possessive. She didn't like the changes and the new desire for intimacy he was showing her, Danielle had begun to dislike him altogether.  
  
There's times when I want something more,  
  
Someone more like me.  
  
There's times when this dress rehersal  
  
Seems incomplete.  
  
Danielle sighed at her train of thought, and she remembered a question that had been asked of her. At the hospital, Shane had asked her why he could get under her skin so easily, why he could bother her with a few words. Had he actually asked it as a question, or did he just tell her to think about it? Danielle couldn't remember. She still hadn't figured out the answer, and she was beginning to wonder if Shane knew it either, or if he had just meant to bother her. It would make sense, he could've asked or posed a question about annoying her just to annoy her, but that didn't sound right.  
  
But you see the colours in me,  
  
Like no one else.  
  
And behind your dark glasses,  
  
You're something else.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all.  
  
You want to love me underneath it all.  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all.  
  
You're really lovely.  
  
It was surprising that his question didn't bother her that much. That raised so many questions itself, some of which made Danielle's skin tremble. Why did Shane always give so much for her? Why did he put up with her for so long? When everyone else gave up on her- he didn't, when they thought she was over with- he still believed in her. She didn't deserve a friend like him, and her deserved a better friend than her... even if he'd never looked at her as only a friend, just like any other.  
  
Truth be told, Danielle was never sure of Shane's feelings. He always kept a part- if not all- of his composure, his ability to keep calm and not be affected by anything that happened between them. At least, he never seemed to be lost or confused. Danielle couldn't think if she'd ever seen him not being in control. He could keep his emotions and reactions in check easily, but his actions said things he never would.  
  
You know some real bad tricks,  
  
And you need some discipline.  
  
But lately you've been trying real hard,  
  
And giving me your best.  
  
And you give me the most gorgeous sleep,  
  
That I've ever had.  
  
And when it's really bad,  
  
I guess it's not that bad.  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all.  
  
You want to love me underneath it all.  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all.  
  
You're really lovely.  
  
Actions speak louder than words, she thought, so what is Shane trying to say to me? She'd always thought he had a crush on her, to put it simply, because it was obvious. Danielle figured it was nothing more than that, anything more than that would be hard to believe. Could anyone feel so much without ever having a relationship? More importantly, could Shane? She had thought 'no', he was too composed to let something- or someone- take him over that easily, but tonight she wasn't so sure.  
  
And me, what exactly are my feelings about this, about him? Danielle shifted on the couch and lay her head on the end, staring off at nothing. She didn't know the answer to her question, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to think about it. The last time she did it, her confusion got the better of her and she knew it had bad effects. One of which was going to the hospital. Danielle had moved away from her question, and she still didn't know the answer when she went back to it. She didn't know the answer to any of her questions.  
  
So many moons that we have seen,  
  
Stumbling back next to me.  
  
I've seen right through and underneath,  
  
And you make me better.  
  
I've seen right through and underneath,  
  
And you make me better.  
  
You've used up all your coupons,  
  
And all you got left is me.  
  
And someone I'm full of forgiveness,  
  
I guess it's meant to be...  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all.  
  
You want to love me underneath it all.  
  
I'm really lucky underneath it all.  
  
You're really lovely.  
  
Danielle got to her feet quickly, and she went to the bedroom. Looking through her bags, she finally found what she wanted. It was impulsive, confusing, but she felt the need to write down some of her questions. It sure beat another hospital trip, and maybe she could answer then eventually, or maybe someone could answer them for her. That someone, she hoped, might be Shane.  
  
The scrap of paper was simpy titled "Questions" and she couldn't write fast enough to keep up with her mind. Why does Shane put up with all I do to him? Why would he give up anything for me? Why do I hurt Shane by trying to keep distant- distant so I won't hurt him? Two questions stood out more that the rest, and those were the two that Danielle wanted to answer the most. Is Shane in love with me? Have I fallen in love with him?  
  
~~~~~ 


	12. I Hope It Doesn't Kill Me

Author's Note: Second time I've written this one *sigh* and I'm sorry for the delay. But, here it is, and there's only one more chapter to go! On an actual note for this chapter, Dani finally breaks down (I had to laugh when I wrote her little "insane thing") and I hope it doesn't seem too weird. Eleven Roses.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was mid-Tuesday morning, and Danielle sat with Stephanie, a renewed smile on her face. Her questions had yet to be answered, but something about actually thinking about them made her feel better. It didn't feel as... nerve-wrecking as it had the last time, and she'd even thought more this time. This strange almost-acceptance did bother her slightly, she had been walking around with that familiar lump in her throat all morning. And she hadn't even seen Shane yet.  
  
She could feel Stephanie looking at her, and she met her eyes with a grin. "What? I'm waiting for a smart-ass comment, don't disappoint me." She laughed and continued eating her breakfast- scrambled eggs and toast- and stretched her legs under the table. Danielle wasn't used to mornings this good, and she could easily get used to it.  
  
Stephanie laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this, I honestly cannot believe this. You're in a good mood- and it's still the morning. And you've been acting terrible for weeks!" Danielle narrowed her eyes, and Stephanie raised her hands protectively. "I'm just saying- you haven't been exactly cheerful."  
  
"Well," Danielle replied with a confident smirk. "Did you ever stop to think that this 'bitch reputation' doesn't maintain itself?" Stephanie burst out laughing, and Danielle raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think that was funny... but, was it?"  
  
"That attitude doesn't maintain itself? Ha!" Finally shaking her head, Stephanie grinned. "That's as true as Britney Spears' breasts." Danielle had to laugh, and they sat in silence for a few moments. "You know," Stephanie said suddenly. "I don't think there's anyone who needs the WWF as much as you do. I mean, you practically went insane when you couldn't be in the ring."  
  
"Can you imagine if it had been two months?" Danielle replied. "I think I'd be a serial killer by the time it was over."  
  
Stephanie nodded, and she gave Danielle a serious look. "I know you managed to do a lot of damage in two weeks," she said bluntly. "I'm surprised that I'm still talking to you."  
  
"What do you mean? The only real damage is between me and Sean, and that wasn't because of those two weeks." She got 'a look' and Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "What? Did I do something?"  
  
Just like a kid, Stephanie thought. "Well, I think you might want to think about your little fight with Shane. To say it simply- what the hell was your problem?"  
  
"You're still hung-up on that?" Danielle muttered. "He told me I had to leave my job. No say, no change, just do it. You said no one loves this like me- can't you see why I was mad? It's my life, this is what I do, and I wasn't happy about 'taking a break.'" Danielle's voice was soft but unbelievable cold, and she sighed. "Way to ruin the good mood," she muttered again, and Stephanie glared at her.  
  
"I ruined your mood?" Stephanie put on hand over her face, and she shook her head. "I just think you should apologize to Shane, that's all. Don't shoot the messenger, Dani. Do you think he wanted to be the one to tell you?"  
  
Danielle looked up quickly. "You actually had a discussion about who had to tell me?" Stephanie looked at her seriously, and she hit her hands on the table in frustration. "Damn it, I'm not a kid. Tell me, do you have group sessions about how to piss me off too? It sounds like you're professionals."  
  
Fire met fire, and Stephanie narrowed her eyes. "Look at me, think of how you're acting, and tell me- honestly- that you're not a kid." Danielle stood up, and Stephanie shook her head. "No, no. You won't be the victim- the innocent one- and get up and leave. I'm going to walk out of here before I say something I'll regret, and you will sit here and figure out why everyone happens to be mad, Dani. At you!"  
  
She walked away quickly, Danielle could feel people staring at them, and she fell back down into her seat. What the hell is wrong with everyone?, she thought angrily. Like this is my fault. Her hands were trembling, and she shoved them into her pockets with a vengeance. The voice inside her head was screaming at her, and she longed to silence it completely.  
  
She's right, it told her. You're blaming everyone else for your faults. Grow up, why don't you take responsibility for that damn quick temper? Hot and cold, that's you Dani. You should feel so lucky, how many bitches like you can say that they make an awesome salary, love their job, and have people who would do anything for them? You finally started to tell yourself the truth, why stop now when you're got so many more things to tell? Go on, I dare you to tell Sean that you're starting to hate him. Tell him that he's going to kill himself, tell him that you don't want him anymore. And, while you're at it, why don't you tell Shane a few things? Like I'm sorry I'm such a dense brat, and I'm afraid of what will happen to me if I fall in love with you.  
  
It escalated to a scream in her head, and Danielle stood up roughly. Fuck you, she yelled back, as she walked back to the lobby. Away from those people who were looking at her like she was insane. Away from anyone who might know her. She just wanted and needed and had to get away. But, she couldn't escape the taunting of her own mind, and it drove her out into the parking lot- and into Central Park.  
  
The beauty around her went unnoticed as her mind spun and exploded, drowning and choking her at the same time. It wouldn't leave her alone, and soon Danielle walked with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She found a picnic table somewhere, she didn't car where it was now, and she sat with her face hidden in her hands.  
  
Had enough, little redhead? Ready to admit it all yet? It was back, and Danielle couldn't deny the force of her guilt for another minute. Maybe then it would go away. Fine, she thought through the tears. I'll do it. Truth by the bowlful, all around. She sighed and looked out between trembling fingers. "I hope it doesn't kill me," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane's day couldn't get any worse- he'd tried to think of a way but it didn't cheer him up. Nothing cheered him up, the one person that usually could was still mad at him for something that happened over two weeks ago. Yeah, he thought tiredly, this is going to be another good week.  
  
He'd watched Danielle's match the night before, and now he couldn't get it out of his head. Two things really stood out in his mind: how happy Danielle was to be back, and those tight pants. What could you expect? There was an apology that he needed to hear, and Shane would have to be content with watching her matches until she came to her senses.  
  
There hadn't been a kind glance or word between them in two weeks. It wasn't like they had been at different hotels, he knew there were times when she'd seen him- and just didn't say anything. But Shane had done the same. He had come back to the hotel and seen her talking to the new employee, Ms. Johnson, and he could think of a million reasons to go in the café and bother them. His mind warned against it, don't crawl up to her and be so damn weak. Danielle was at fault, and she was going to make the first move- whether she liked it or not.  
  
Seeing Danielle so happy had hurt. How could she act like that after being a bitch for two weeks? It was bitterness talking, but he wanted her to be lost, confused, angry, unhappy, anything but smiling. And she still hadn't answered his question. He knew the answer, so why didn't she?  
  
His cell phone rang, and Shane answered it distractedly. Every other word missed him, but he caught what was being said when Danielle's name was mentioned. Stephanie was talking to him, telling him that they'd fought, and now no one knew where Danielle was. Perfect, he thought, now she thinks I can find her.  
  
"I don't know where she could've gone," Shane replied. "What makes you think she'd tell me?" He had hoped Stephanie would give him a million reasons why he should know, things Dani had said, but she didn't say a word. "Did she take her car?" he asked, wondering how far she could be by now. Shane wasn't sure if he hoped she would be close... or very far away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Every word was rehearsed to perfection, and every burning tear had been long gone. Danielle wasn't going to cry, not again, and especially not in front of Sean. She'd decided to talk to him first, because he could end up dead if something didn't change. Stephanie was next- if Danielle could handle Sean then she could handle her- and she planned to talk to Shane last. She knew she would cry again, and she wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
Danielle stood outside his door, nervously trying to knock. The urge to turn and run was so strong, but she refused to give in again. Footsteps came closer to the door, and she sighed. Here goes nothing.  
  
Sean opened the door and looked down at her. His hand was still on the door- ready to slam it in a moment's notice if he wanted to. "What do you want?" he said quickly, his voice cutting like a razor blade.  
  
"I have to talk to you, please," she answered. Sean rolled his eyes, but she stopped the door before it closed. "Even if you're still mad at her, you've got to at least hear me out!" Danielle looked at him pleadingly, trying to hide the sinking feeling she was getting. He didn't want to listen to her, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
Giving her a cold look, Sean opened the door again. He didn't let her in, but he was listening. "And, why should I do that?" he said after a pause. Maybe he didn't want to listen after all... "Tell me why I have to waste my time listening to someone who couldn't be bothered to even look at me in weeks."  
  
She looked at the floor, raising her arms in exasperation. "I didn't purposely ignore you, Sean. I just... I'm worried about you. Lately, things have been so different, and you've been out getting drunk too often..." She trailed off and met his disinterested eyes.  
  
"So, what are you all of a sudden?" he blurted out. "My god damn mother? Don't try and guilt trip me because you've become a bitch!"  
  
Danielle swallowed thickly, pushing her pride out of the way. She had to do this- she didn't need another confrontation with him right now. "Well," she said softly. "Maybe I have, but at least I'm trying to change it." Pausing to meet his eyes, she sighed. "You'll end up killing yourself. I'm still your friend- I don't want that to happen to you. Please, can you tell me that you actually enjoy feeling horrible every morning?"  
  
Sean laughed slightly, dismissing her concern. "Since when do you care? You're too concerned with one person- and that's Danielle. What are you doing now, huh? Trying to fix the mess you've made? Who made you do this, are you getting paid?"  
  
His voice was so bitter, and she twisted her hands. This was not going like she had planned. "Don't do this," she replied gently. "I want to help you, it kills me and I hate watching you hurt yourself. I'll help you, Sean, I just want you to stop doing this. I know you want to be the old you, what ever happened to the fun Sean who could cheer everyone up?"  
  
"He changed, Danielle." Meeting her eyes, he smiled sadly. "He fell for every one of your charms... and then realized you get a kick out of messing with people's minds." He paused, and then snapped at her suddenly. "I never thought I'd find someone who I could enjoy being around 24/7!"  
  
"But, you didn't find someone!" Danielle replied quickly. "You're here, and you despise me so much right now- that says it all! We're not meant to be together- I don't want to be together, but I still want to see you around, and I don't want you to get hurt!" She blinked, please tell me I'm not going to cry, and smiled at him. "You have to understand that, or we'll never get along."  
  
He didn't respond, and she hoped that it had worked. She needed him to be there for her, healthy and happy, and she had to help him see what he was doing to himself. His eyes were different, lighter, sadder now, and he looked less likely to slam the door on her.  
  
"You sound so different tonight," he said finally. "Did something happen to you?"  
  
Danielle smiled now, and she visibly relaxed. It worked- he wasn't angry anymore. "I realized who I was, and all the stupid stuff I've done needs to be fixed." Laughing slightly, she looked at him and put on a serious expression. "I'll make you a deal: You try and stop drinking, and I'll help you in any way I can. You have to agree... I'm worried what might happen if you don't."  
  
Watching her with a rare, thoughtful expression, Sean nodded. "It's a deal." Danielle grinned happily, and he pointed a finger at her. "Now, I've got a deal for you. I'll forgive you, if you forgive me, and we stop this mushy stuff. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied. Things had turned out better than she'd expected. Now, one down and two to go.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane couldn't push the thought out of his mind. They hadn't seen Danielle- not that he had driven around looking for her- and then, he had seen her. Beautiful, smiling... and standing down the hallway from his room. In front of Sean's door, talking to him. As if his mood wasn't dark enough to begin with, seeing that had made it a thousand times worse.  
  
Danielle and Sean had fought, and how they were talking and smiling like before. Then, Shane thought, why did she ignore me? He had went back to his room unnoticed, and had left shortly after. They were gone by then, and Shane continued out of the hotel. He'd never admit to looking for her still, on the way to his car.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Another closed door, darkly painted in contrast to the hallway. "Talk about deja vu," Danielle muttered. She hoped things with Stephanie would go easier than with Sean, but the results should hopefully turn out the same. The promise she made to herself had to be kept, and it had felt so good when things with Sean had been fixed. Grinning slightly, Danielle knocked on Stephanie's door.  
  
It opened moments later, and pale blue eyes met anxious ones. Stephanie frowned. "Well, hello Danielle," she said, a bored tone to her voice. "I'm surprised to see you, so what do you want?"  
  
"I listened to your advice, believe it or not." Danielle smiled hopefully, and that caught the brunette's interest. "I came by to say that I'm sorry for... well, everything I've done. My attitude mostly."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Stephanie gave her a curious gaze. "Really? Have you talked to Shane yet? Because that's when I'll believe you."  
  
Now Danielle frowned, and she shrugged nervously. "Give me a break, Steph. I'm... I'm working up to it." her voice was soft, and she heard Stephanie sigh. At least she's not very angry, Danielle thought. I should be able to get to Shane's room before seven... and then I'll have to talk to him.  
  
"Have you talked to anyone else yet?" Stephanie said, leaning against the doorframe. "Sean," Danielle replied. "Because, I figured if I could get him to stop hating me- you'd be no problem."  
  
"Did it work? Does he still hate you?" There was disbelief in Stephanie's voice, but hope in her eyes, and Danielle smiled slightly.  
  
"It worked, we made up and he agreed to quit drinking. I offered my help too, because he might need it." Danielle shrugged, not noticing the sudden angry expression across the young McMahon's features.  
  
Stephanie frowned, and she gave Danielle a dirty look. "You and Sean 'made up?' You slept with him, just so he wouldn't-"  
  
"No!" Danielle interrupted, mouth open in shock. "How could you think that?! I didn't touch him, and he certainly didn't touch me!" She paused and calmed herself down, staring at the floor. "We talked, that's it."  
  
Nodding, Stephanie blushed. Her temper was still more active than usual, and she wished she hadn't said it so bluntly. "I believe you," she said softly. There was a tense silence, and then she looked up with a hopeful smile. "When are you going to see Shane?"  
  
"I don't know," Danielle admitted. "Is he in his room now? Do you think he'll even let me in and talk to him?" Her face was tense, worried. She didn't know what she would do if Shane refused to talk to her, to listen, and possibly forgive her. She didn't know what she would do if he did.  
  
There was a sadness in Stephanie's eyes, and Danielle felt her heart sink. "He's in a meeting," Stephanie answered softly. "But, I think he's supposed to be back around eight." She avoided Danielle's eyes, and started to tap her fingers on the wall nervously. "I don't think he wants to see you- but he will let you talk to him. You'd better have something good to say."  
  
"Pretty good, yeah," Danielle nodded slightly, subdued.  
  
"Just, what are you going to tell him?" Stephanie asked cautiously. "Are you just going to apologize?"  
  
Danielle smiled at the corners of her mouth. "It's... really none of your business right now. I'm going to apologize, of course, but I still need to talk to him." About so many things, Danielle added silently.  
  
"Good luck," Stephanie understood and wasn't bothered by it, and she squeezed Danielle's shoulder. "You might need it."  
  
Turning to glance down the hallway- at a certain room- Danielle exhaled slowly. "Thanks. Hopefully I'll come back in one piece that's still breathing." And hopefully I can keep breathing and not back out until then. One hour to waste never sounded so long...  
  
~~~~~ 


	13. Love, Luck, And The End!

Author's Note: Whoooo! It's over! Go read Warning now, :p! Eleven Roses.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Three thousand, seven hundred, and twenty three. Danielle sighed and looked at her hotel room ceiling. Three thousand, seven hundred, and twenty four. This is so boring, seconds go so much slower when you actually count them. Three thousand, seven hundred, and... oh great. You think about something, and then you forget it. Perfect, now what am I going to do?  
  
Danielle rolled over on her bed and looked at the alarm clock. Only 7:41PM. I wonder if I could somehow make the walk to Shane's door last nineteen minutes... Another sigh, and she started to hum to herself. Don't get nervous, don't get nervous. It's only Shane, she reminded herself. It's not like your entire life is about to change. Oh, wait, yes it might.  
  
There was a new list in her pocket- she had no idea where this sudden neatness had come from, but it was quite useful. Danielle had make a list of things she had to tell him, had to talk to him about. Some of them had been realized that afternoon in Central Park, and some she had always known. It was intimidating to think about them in a way, and she wondered about Shane's reaction. A million things could happen, and he could say just as many.  
  
This thinking bothered her, and she didn't want to get nervous or hyped up yet. Not with time to wait. She had to find something to do. Watch tv, read something, call room service, there were so many alternatives. She ignored one possibility, and it was the one that happened. Danielle fell asleep.  
  
She knew something was wrong as soon as she woke up. Her mind was fuzzy, but one thought got through clearly. Damn, oh damn, I fell asleep. It wasn't the best, but it reminded her. She had to talk to Shane, it must be eight by now. She looked over at the clock, 10:17pm. Damn again, a little off. Smiling dryly, Danielle sat up. Well, at least I know he'll be out of that meeting.  
  
The walk down the dim hallway took forever, and she just wanted to turn back. He might be asleep, she told herself. You wouldn't want to wake him up. But she didn't give in. Danielle kept walking, and she felt her heart race when she stopped in front of Shane's door. Now or never.  
  
She knocked, and no one answered. Her heart fell, and she tried once more before turning away. No, she thought. Of all the things to happen...  
  
The door creaked as it opened, and Danielle turned again suddenly. He was there, facing her in complete shock, his hand almost touching her shoulder to stop her. There was a shine of pleasure in his eyes, but it was quickly covered by nothingness. That damn emotionless stare, dark and cold brown.  
  
"Danielle," he said softly. "Long time, no see." His comment stung, and she looked away quickly, unable to stand his collected image when she felt like she was in shambles. "Is there something you want?" he added.  
  
Everything that she had planned to say chose that moment to leave. She was left with no plan, no idea how to start, standing in front of Shane while he got more aggravated. "I... uh... hi Shane." She smiled weakly, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? I really don't need this right now," he said. There was a strange look in his eyes, and Danielle recognized it as disappointment. He was expecting an apology, and she couldn't find the words to start it.  
  
Coming back to reality when he started to close the door, she jumped close and threw it open. "Don't! Do not close this door on me, that's what everyone else wanted to do, but I didn't let them." She met his eyes then, and shrugged. "I'm not good with words, and I really can't think of how to start this."  
  
"How to start what?" he replied, after a pause. "Just say what you're thinking."  
  
She smiled slightly, at least he wasn't as openly hostile as the others had been. He was angry, sure, but still calm and collected. It was funny that she'd hated that a minute ago. "I want to say I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was so... angry about having to leave my job, and I took it out on you. I didn't mean a word of it, anything insulting that I said wasn't true."  
  
A slow smile spread across his face, and he nodded. "Thank you," he replied. "Apology accepted." He turned to leave, and Danielle grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" she said, pausing to glance down both ends of the hallway. "Can I... talk to you inside, maybe?" He stepped out of the way, and Danielle passed by him. "I did a lot of thinking today, while I was..."  
  
"Running away?" he offered, raising his eyebrows. He motioned toward the couch, and she sat- he had no clue how nervous he was making her. "Keep talking," he added, sitting at the other end of the light couch and watching her.  
  
She shrugged again. "While I was out. I apologized to Stephanie earlier, and I talked to Sean." Shane's eyes darkened- much like Stephanie's had done- and she stumbled for words. "I told him that there is nothing between me and him. He needs to stop drinking, and I offered my help- as a friend." She paused and met his eyes seriously. "I have no feelings for Sean," she said. "I thought you might want to know that."  
  
Shane had to smile again. "Any other things that you thought about? I'm starting to think they aren't that bad." He looked so much more relaxed, and his eyes were lightening to a more thoughtful colour, and Danielle grinned.  
  
"Plenty," she admitted. "About... the dinner we had before my birthday, first of all. I'm sorry for playing with your mind and heart- with the whole romantic setup but no date thing."  
  
"Yeah," Shane replied. "Did you come to any conclusions about that?"  
  
She held his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I did to you, and what more I've done." Shane started to speak, and she raised one hand to stop him. "I know you're going to tell me to stop apologizing."  
  
"And you should," he stated. "I've already forgiven you." He smiled again, and Danielle felt more nervousness start to build up in her. Time for the big stuff now.  
  
"That's what's so great about you," Danielle said gently. She swallowed thickly, her hands were trembling again, and smiled weakly. "You're so good to me, Shane. Do you know that you're the person I trust the most, and I'd give up everything I have... just to show how important you are to me and how much I do appreciate it?"  
  
He looked at her curiously, tilting his head and half-smiling. "You would? The WWF, the fans, the money, are you sure you want to say that?"  
  
Nodding, she grinned slightly. "You believe in me, you trust me, you forgive me, what more could I ask for?" She paused and took desperately needed breaths. "I... I... oh God." She cringed and put her face in her hands. Just say it, she told herself. Say it. She looked back up, straightened her shoulders and met concerned eyes, and sighed. "I realized.... I'm in love with you. I was so... afraid that I'd get hurt, or that I'd hurt you, and that made me not want to admit it."  
  
Shane was staring at her in disbelief, and he reached over to brush her one cheek. There were tears in her eyes, and he realized the amount of trust it took for her to say that. "Oh, Dani," he muttered. "Are you sure you want to say that?" He could feel her tense immediately when he said that, and she pulled away from his hand.  
  
"You... don't..." She turned away from him, and the tears started to fall. He doesn't believe me... he doesn't think I love him. "I'm... I thought you'd believe me. I'm sorry, I thought you... might like..." She started to stand up, and Shane grabbed her around the shoulders quickly.  
  
Danielle looked so lost, so confused, so hurt, and he kissed her forehead gently. "Listen to me, Danielle. I didn't mean it like that." She met his eyes, and he shook his head. "I've been wanting to hear you say that for so long, I can't believe I'm so lucky- to have someone as amazing as you in love with me."  
  
She allowed him to pull her closer, holding her shaking body and stroking her hair, and she couldn't breathe. "You don't..." she began softly. "I should've known..." Her face turned away from his, and he brought it back immediately.  
  
"Don't say that, don't think it either. Can't you see it, Dani? I love you... so much that it hurts. I have for so long, I'd give anything to make you stop crying." Shane kissed her cheek and buried his head in her hair, taking her in. "Don't cry," he whispered. "I love you. You hear that? I've loved you for so long, I was just waiting for you to feel it back."  
  
She loved him, it was all he could think over and over. She'd never been admittedly in love before, and now she'd taken the risk and told him without understanding his true feelings. "You're so amazing," he mumbled. "Please tell me that you meant it."  
  
"I love you," she replied, letting his rock her. Her tears were starting to subside, and she held onto him tightly- still thinking how much she hated crying. He loved her- this whole day was worth it. No more not knowing, she knew everything now. "I'm so scared," she said softly, barely knowing the words that passed through her lips.  
  
"Don't be," he replied soothingly. She smiled slightly, he was good at that sort of thing. "I'll never hurt you, Dani, not intentionally. You'll never regret this." Shane pulled back and looked at her, smiling and daring to kiss her on those lips that had teased him everyday. "Are you okay now? You're still shaking."  
  
She smiled a little. "I'm still pretty much in shock. I didn't think you'd forgive me, and let me say I loved you, and you did that and so much more." She kept her arms around his neck, and he pulled her to lay on the couch with him. His body was warm against hers, and Danielle intertwined their legs- putting as little space between them as possible. Shane smiled and kissed her forehead, and he held her until she fell asleep with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The moment was tranquil, the only sound being soft breathing. Still in her sleep, face turned with a few silken hairs laying across her face, Danielle shifted her shoulders to find more warmth and a softer place to lay her head. She sighed and stirred Shane, the light sleeper whom she used as a pillow.  
  
He awoke slowly, blinking things into focus, and her presence wasn't known until he tried to sit up. Hands tightened around his neck, and Shane slowly grinned. How could he forget? Looking at her as he lay back down, it was surprising how serene she looked. Eyes closed like an angel, and her lips together in a hint of a smile, nothing like her devilish awake self. Brushing the hair away from her face, he leaned down to kiss her forehead again.  
  
The last night had been the best shock he'd ever gotten. Danielle apologizing was great on its own, and every word after that had gotten progressively better. She loved him- he'd never believed she would ever sat it- and she didn't have feelings for Sean. Icing on the cake, he thought with a smirk. And now she was laying with him, her head buried into the fabric of his shirt. She was so warm, so inviting, so beautiful... this couldn't get any better.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Great, Shane thought, falling back into the couch. How am I supposed to answer it? Hmm, Dani or the door? Easy choice.  
  
"Shane? You awake yet?" His eyes widened at the familiar voice. Wouldn't Stephanie have a field day with this- the two of them laying together. "Hello? I know you're in there?!" she added, giving the door a knock.  
  
Sighing, he hoped Danielle wouldn't wake up, Shane looked at the door. "Just a minute!" He paused and then frowned, do I really have to talk to her right now? "Actually, is it anything important? Could I talk to you... maybe this afternoon?" Waiting, he smiled at Danielle and wrapped his arms around her back. For once, he was glad that she was a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Uh, okay," Stephanie replied. "I'll see you later, I guess." She didn't say anymore, and Shane could hear her walk away. He'd have some explaining to do, but it was worth it.  
  
He looked down at Danielle, smiled, and gently pushed her shoulder. "Dani... wake up!" She groaned and rolled away from his hand, forgetting they were on a couch. One more turn, and she was laying on the floor in a heap. Shane laughed. "That's one way to wake you up!"  
  
Danielle sat up slowly and turned to look at him, her hair in a tangled mess around her shoulders and her mascara smeared. "And don't you ever do it again!" She sighed when he laughed, and Shane rolled onto his side so he could lean down and kiss her.  
  
This morning keeps going good, he thought. I wonder if I should leave her and go in for my shower? Finally pulling away from her, he grinned wickedly. "Dani," he said teasingly. "I have to take a shower..." He sat up and raised his eyebrows, and she gave him a playful push.  
  
"Get real, Shane. Haven't you heard? No sex 'til after marriage." His mouth fell, and Danielle gave him an evil grin. "Now, get outta here and clean that dirty mind." Stealing another kiss, he walked off toward the bathroom. She smiled and stood up slowly, stretching her arms above her head. The offer was tempting, but she remembered what she had said to him before.  
  
They had their dinner together, and Danielle had told him the blunt truth. She had believed it then, but now it was different. She said she loved him- and she meant it, and she wouldn't let things ruin it. The fear was overwhelming when she thought he wouldn't love her, and it felt like she was drowning in an ocean. And then he had said it. That was the moment she would remember forever, Shane holding her, rocking her, mumbling sweet nothings until she fell asleep. I never thought I'd actually like that mushy stuff, Danielle thought with a sigh.  
  
The sound of the shower was loud in the quiet room, and she almost didn't hear the second knock on the door... almost, but not quite. Danielle got up and answered it without thinking, and met Vince McMahon's shocked eyes. Her smile faded, and she realized two things. This was Shane's hotel room, and she looked like she'd had a rough night. Vince could add two and two, so Danielle knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Good morning, Danielle," he said slowly. "Is Shane up yet?" She glanced toward the bathroom- again forgetting to think- and Vince could hear the shower. "Ah, he's busy. I was wondering why he wouldn't talk to Stephanie earlier."  
  
What is he talking about? Danielle raised her eyebrows, and stared at him. "Stephanie was here? When?"  
  
He laughed slightly. "Not too long ago, I guess you must've been asleep." She narrowed her eyes, he was purposely saying that, and Vince shook his head. "Tell him to see me when he's... not busy. It's not incredibly important. Have a nice day, Danielle." He turned and left, and she burst out laughing after she turned from the closed door. She would never answer the door again.  
  
Shane emerged from the shower a few minutes later, and he walked into the main room to see Danielle laying on the couch, snickering. He didn't know if it was the tv she was watching, of just something in her head, and he laughed. "You are so weird!" She turned and was about to give him a remark, but froze instead.  
  
It was a huge ego boost to see her staring- he wore only a towel on purpose- and he did a few flexes. Danielle started to laugh, and he stopped. "You look..." she began, having to pause for giggles. "Like Casper! Damn Shane, get a tan!"  
  
"You're telling ME to get a tan? I'm talking to Snow White here!" He grinned and walked over to her, falling on the couch. "Seriously, what were you laughing at? Last time I checked, Wheel of Fortune wasn't that funny."  
  
She turned to him and teased his hair with a grin. "Vince was here, and I answered the door. You have to see him when you're "not busy"." Shane's face went serious, and she kissed his cheek quickly. "He thought it was funny, I was pretty much speechless." Danielle turned off the tv and looked at him, realizing how much things had change in twelve short hours.  
  
They were closer now, truly friends without that awkward barrier of uncertainty. They could be open now, comfortable with each other. A few days ago- before her realizations and those few simple words- she would've pulled away from his touch or kiss, now she welcomed it. It felt so good to be that close to someone, especially Shane, and have those feelings behind it. Danielle wished it hadn't taken her so long to realize it, but things had ended good and that was all that mattered. She loved him, she needed him, and he wanted the same.  
  
Danielle smiled and leaned against his shoulder. She was lucky than she'd ever thought before, and this was going to work. She was going to make sure of it, and she knew the determined glint in his eyes would help. Looking up at Shane, she felt better than before.  
  
"Shane?" she asked softly, getting his attention. "I have three words for you." His eyes went to hers pleasantly, and she laughed. "Love, luck, and..." She trailed off and leaned closer. "Tan!"  
  
~~~~~ The End. ~~~~~ 


	14. Epilogue

Author's Note: Yes, I got ambitious and wrote an epilogue for "Wildcat." Don't criticize my spelling, and I hope you like this. I made some predictions for the future, but it's all still short but sweet. Eleven Roses.  
  
~~~~~ Many Months Later... ~~~~~  
  
"Dad..."  
  
Vince McMahon sighed and turned away, looking out his office window. "Don't even start that," he said with a laugh. "Two children is enough!" He swivelled around and met the smile his son had fallen in love with. The smile that belonged to Danielle Smith, his new daughter-in-law, and one of his chief WWE Superstars. She'd survived the company for years, and now she was determined to master it on every level.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time Shane mentions grandchildren," she replied, leaning back in her seat. "Besides, you know I'd be a good champion. A great champion. A leader of the people, for the people, standing up for-"  
  
"For the redheads of Canada?"  
  
They both turned at the familiar voice, and Danielle grinned. "Ahh, just the leverage I need. You tell him Shane, you're good with this business stuff." He laughed and threw some folders onto Vince's desk.  
  
Pausing to lean down and kiss her cheek, Shane shook his head. "You're giving him the "champion" speech again?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and huffed in response, why didn't anyone like her idea? She'd be the best champion, the WWE really needed a good kick. The older generation of Superstars needed to show these young kids who really knew the business... wait a minute, she thought. The older generation? Her mouth fell open, and she turned back to Vince. "It's because I'm old, isn't it?"  
  
Both men started laughing, and she stood up. "I'll be honest, Vinny. I may be getting a LITTLE older, but I can still kick some major ass. Did you even see me out there last Thursday?"  
  
"When Brock Lesnar practically ran you over?" Shane asked, smirking.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Danielle folded her arms. "No, before that. In the actual MATCH. You know, that thing I did, off the ropes...?" He looked at her, dark eyes completely clueless, and she raised her hands in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
Vince pulled off his reading glasses and lay them on his desk, standing up to shake Danielle's hand. "Not entirely. I'll get back to you about the championship, but I wouldn't wait for anything soon. RVD's having a very good run..."  
  
Shaking her head one last time, Danielle shook his hand and followed Shane out into the hallway. The WWE head office hadn't changed much, still white and equipped with see-through doors like so many years ago. Glancing up at Shane, he hadn't changed too much, well, except for quitting wrestling and sticking to the business work, Danielle shrugged. "I don't know why Vince is scared to make me champion."  
  
Looking down at her, Shane smiled. "Don't worry about it. Maybe he'll change his mind-"  
  
"Are you going to pull some strings?" she said, visibly brightening. He raised his eyebrows and frowned, and Danielle gave him a quick kiss. "Just checking."  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, his arm comfortably around her waist, when Danielle suddenly continued talking. "It seems like he can't believe I'm actually... well, a McMahon. Does he ever say anything about it?"  
  
He thought for a second, and then smiled. "He's proud of you. It's taking a bit of time to get used to it, I mean, you've been the biggest flirt with all his employees... and then you marry me." And she was still having trouble believing it, how she ended up with the man she loved after all that happened. Luck, plain and simple.  
  
She nodded. "I'm still the biggest flirt, and I will never willingly give up that title."  
  
"Unless you count Trish... and Nora... oh, and we can't forget Jackie..." Shane teased, watched her eyes lock on him. The electricity still flowed in their depths, and he couldn't get enough. "You have to give them some credit. Look at Nora, she's got everyone falling at her feet."  
  
Shrugging, Danielle pushed him away with one smooth move. "What ever happened to all us good flirts?"  
  
"Sean got engaged, remember?" She nodded again, and Shane walked in front of her. She stopped and looked at him, and he grinned. "Thank God."  
  
She laughed and gave him a once-over, and then walked up to smile dreamily at him. "Lucky girl. I mean, he's so sweet... and funny..."  
  
"Dani..." he said softly, lowering his eyes.  
  
Ignoring him, she continued in a soft, awe-struck voice. "... and cute... and talented..."  
  
"Danielle..."  
  
"... and that body, oh!"  
  
Shane grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her off the ground. "That's it," he said stubbornly. "I'm taking you back to the hotel, and I'm going to remind you of WHY you married me." He carried her away, and she tugged his hair, her laughter floating down the hallway.  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
